Used No Longer
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Drew McIntyre decide that they're both tired of being used so they walk away from their respective teams to form their own Tag Team. What begins as a business arrangement quickly becomes something far more than either had ever anticipated.
1. An Offer is Made

Used No Longer

Summary: Dean Ambrose and Drew McIntyre decide that they're both tired of being used so they walk away from their respective teams to form their own Tag Team. What begins as a business arrangement quickly becomes something far more than either had ever anticipated.

A/N: I know, I know…another wrestling fic lol. So the Raw episode on 9/24/2018 had an interesting storyline of Drew and Dolph trying to get into Dean's head and turn him against the Shield…and a side plot of Seth trying to get into Drew's head. From that whole thing…this little gem of a plot-bunny was born. I'm using the actual events from that night but the ending gets tweaked a little bit lol.

Chapter 1 – An Offer is Made

On every screen in the arena the fans and stars alike watched as Stephanie's limo pulled into the arena and when she stepped out Corbin started singing happy birthday to her until Triple H stepped out and he clammed up. Stephanie sent Hunter away and he wished Corbin good luck before Stephanie berated Corbin for the horrible job he'd been doing thus far as 'Acting General Manager' and told him he'd have a match that night against the Shield so he had to find himself two partners before the main event.

When the Shield's theme blasted out over the arena's speakers the fans lost their collective minds, and as soon as they were in the ring Roman and Seth each climbed onto a turnbuckle and held their titles up high while Dean was shaking the top rope and doing his crazy lunatic thing for the fans. Dean started pacing around the ring with his microphone while Seth was grinning at the screaming and chanting from the fans. Clearly they had missed seeing the Shield as a unit. Dean finally raised the mic to his lips but it took a couple of tried before the fans settled enough for him to speak.

"What you are looking at…are the three workhorses…in WWE. Now…we may have lost a few battles here and there…but we have NEVER lost a war…and as you can see…we're still standing."

Dean slapped the microphone into Seth's chest to indicate he was done talking and Roman was the next to speak out to the fans.

"I mean you can read off our resumes…but it would take probably all day. But the simple fact is…all we have to do…is this…"

Roman and Seth held up their title belts as the fans screamed and Dean just stood slightly behind the two of them with his thumbs hooked into his belt loops.

"…because these championships are the keys to the kingdom…and everybody should want these. That's why Brock Lesnar came back…that's why the general manager Baron Corbin is booking himself in championship matches now…because these'll change your life. The fact is though…the only men that deserve these championships…are the ones standing in this ring right now."

"And that's because this is, and always will be, about being the best…and that's what we are. Braun Strowman, man, he wanted that power so much he recruited himself a pack of jackasses to try to take down the Shield at Super Showdown…but that's not gonna happen…and as for tonight…Baron Corbin…I mean, the world's largest substitute teacher…seems to think the Shield's a problem and if Iris overheard correctly…which I'm sure she did…I think Steph told him to round up a couple of partners to come out here and show the Shield whose boss. Well…Baron Corbin…we're out here…and we'd love to show you how big of a problem we can be…Right Now!"

When Seth was done talking Corbin came out to the stage and Dean leaned into Seth to say something that had Seth smirking a bit and Roman shaking his head at them both.

"The first thing I'd like to say is that my boss Stephanie McMahon is here…and it's her birthday. Secondly, I'm not gonna let Raw erupt into madness like it has for the last few weeks. I'm putting my foot down…and thirdly, my partners and I are going to throw you around like a bunch of ragdolls, and I can assure you, I'm gonna impress my boss. Look boys, we're gonna show everybody who you really are… a bunch of selfish individuals. There's not a guy in the locker room that likes any one of you alone…let alone collectively."

"…and you know what? That includes these guys…"

When Strowman, Ziggler, and McIntyre walked out onto the stage…not one person in the arena was surprised. Strowman started telling Roman to shine his belt and how he saw cracks starting to form in the Shield, that it was only a matter of time before they would implode. The boys just scoffed at his words like he was an idiot, Seth and Dean making faces at each other that had Roman grinning at them both. Strowman spoke up and was rebuffed by Seth until he said something that made Seth's heart jump into his throat for a moment.

"At WWE Supershow…it's gonna be the two of you…versus the four of us…and I ain't talking about Corbin."

"What are you…I know you probably didn't graduate the third grade, but your math…your math is a little off there. Why don't you consult dummy one and dummy 2 on your left…get that thing straight?"

"Maybe you oughtta run that math by your brother, Dean Ambrose…"

Roman and Seth looked at Dean who was just staring at the men on the stage, head cocked slightly to one side and his thumbs tucked into the front of his pants with a decidedly unimpressed look on his face.

"…because I think Dean is starting to see the light."

Ziggler was the next to speak up, directing it all at Dean, trying to get into Dean's head…which is not a place you wanted to go without a tour guide because Dean's mind was a labyrinth of darkness and danger even on a good day.

"You see Dean…The Shield needs you…but you don't need the Shield. 2 years ago…2 years ago on Smackdown…I was there with you. You were WWE Champion and you did it all by yourself. I saw the fire in your eyes, I know how good you can be…but now…they have everything…and Dean you…you have nothing."

"Come on that's just ridiculous…it's ridiculous."

Seth interrupted Ziggler and looked offended that anyone would dare imply that Dean didn't need them, but McIntyre lifted up his mic next and addressed Dean, who hadn't moved or said a word the entire time since the group had come out onto the stage and started talking. Drew was the next one to address Dean, and he noticed the other man had not moved a muscle since they started talking to him.

"Dude…I am a brutally honest individual. People don't always like what I have to say because quite frankly the truth hurts. The truth is…last week you pushed me to my absolute limit and I was very lucky to come away with the victory. Now I want you to look at me right now because I'm going to be honest with you. Look me in the eye. Roman and Seth do not appreciate you. Dean…you deserve more!"

"It's true, it's true…disposable Dean…that's probably what they call you behind your back. You see, when Seth couldn't beat me at Summerslam…who did he beg to come back and help him? You Dean…you sacrificed yourself for Seth and what'd you get from it? Nothing? How about the very next night…Monday Night Raw…Mister Money in the Bank is cashing in for his chance at the Universal Championship and…Dean what happened? You sacrificed yourself for Roman…and what'd you get? What'd you get out of it? Nothing again? So now…Seth is champion…Roman is champion…and Dean is just the sucker, I guess."

"You're so full of it Dolph…I can smell it from here."

"Exactly…they won't even let you talk, dean. You see that? They keep interrupting. Seth I'm glad you interrupted, that's funny because how long was Dean on the shelf with an injury before you replaced him? You guys are all brother's right? You were brothers for years. What was it a week? Or two? And then boom…you and Jason Jordan…buddies. Did you even text him the whole time he was gone? Let me lay it out simple here man…Drew and I are the Tag-Team Champions. At Crown Jewel Braun Strowman is gonna beat Roman for the Universal Championship…so think about this Dean…you hang with us…Intercontinental title…it's all yours brother. Think about it. Listen I know it's not easy man…I know it's been years…but everything I have just said…is absolutely true. I know you guys are brothers…I know it's not easy…and it would be nothing short of committing treason…to turn your back on them…but here we are…"

Roman had finally had enough of listening to Dolph's shit and lifted his mic before interrupting him. Dean had hardly even moved throughout all of this save for cracking his neck or closing his eyes, but when Roman started talking he looked over at him with an odd expression that even Seth couldn't figure out the meaning of.

"Shut up already, man, just shut up. Alright? These people didn't pay money to watch you bump your gums. They paid their hard-earned money to watch us whoop your ass…so let's do it."

The three men on the stage started marching down to the ring but Corbin got in the way and refused to let the fight happen, telling Dolph and Drew they had to defend their titles later that night and that he and his partners would handle the shield.

Later in the night, after a charity event in the ring was finished, Dolph approached Dean backstage but he didn't get a chance to say much before Dean grabbed his jacket in a fist and yanked him forward to get in his face.

"Hey…no no no no no…listen, listen, listen. I don't want any trouble, I don't want a fight."

"Get…out…of my face."

Dolph kept stumbling over his words and repeating himself because Dean's clear anger made him nervous and he honestly did not want to fight with him. He tried to appeal to Dean again, complimenting him and saying that all he had to do during the match later that night was give them a signal and they'd take care of the rest. After Dolph left Dean was just staring at the TV screen nearby, and ended up watching the Tag Title match unfold while Seth kept giving him worried glances from nearby. Seth sighed before heading back to Roman, nervous about where dean's head might be at. As he was heading down one of the hallways he came across Drew and couldn't help but confront the man.

"You know, Drew, I couldn't help but notice you were talking about the truth a lot out there and I figured I'd find you and give you a little dose of the truth. I mean you were talking about me and Roman using Ambrose, but the truth…is that you're the one who's being used. You think Braun Strowman gives a damn about you? No, he's just using you to get what he wants…and we all know Dolph Ziggler's the weak link in that team. He's been riding your coat tails since day one, but you're the talented one, you're the one picking up all of the victories…I don't understand…why is it that Dolph's the one getting all of the Intercontinental Championship opportunities? Shouldn't that be…you? You've been carrying Dolph every step of the way, I mean you literally carried him out of the match at Hell in a Cell. I just think before you point fingers at me and Roman for using Ambrose, which we're not, you should take a good long look in the mirror and think about whose really being used."

Drew was silent through Seth's entire speech and right after Seth walked away Dolph approached his partner but was brushed off as Drew walked away. Now there were two men who were having their heads messed with by their opponents and no one had any idea how this whole thing was going to play out later on in the night.

Dean didn't want to go back and be stuck in the Shield's locker room just yet, because he knew Seth and Roman would drive him up the wall over this whole stupid situation, so he was just hanging around backstage when Drew approached him and Dean was instantly in defense mode squaring off with the other man who actually backed up a step.

"Dean…I just had your partner Seth Rollins approach me and take everything we said to you…every little truth…and then spun them and applied them to me. Why would he do that? I have a couple of theories. Number one…Seth has a big idea for a four man Shield, an unstoppable force…or perhaps…he realizes everything we said was true…maybe he and Roman should have text you more…maybe they should have checked up on you…maybe he's looking for a replacement…maybe…maybe I'm just overreacting. It's not like Seth has ever stabbed you in the back before. He couldn't even call you by your name…only referring to you as Ambrose. What does that tell you Dean?"

Soon it was time for Dean to join his brothers at their entrance spot and they all walked, or in Dean's case strutted, down the stairs to the ring. Corbin came out with his smug smile that made dean want to punch him in the mouth. The commentators were wondering who Corbin's chosen partners were going to be, and how lonely Dean's fists looked without a title. Then Corbin's partners came out and Seth gave his brother's an 'oh shit' look as the AOP followed Corbin down to the ring. The match went on for a while with a few tags being made but when Roman took down Razar and the guy just popped right back up Roman stared at him in clear disbelief before the two teams squared off in the center of the ring and then all hell broke loose.

Drew, Dolph, and Braun distracted the boys by walking down the ramp with their chairs in hand…and Corbin and the AOP took advantage with an attack from behind. Dean was driven head first into the barricade and laid there a while but eventually managed to get back on his feet and over to Seth as they climbed onto the apron in time for Roman to tag Seth into the match.

Drake hopped up on the apron and distracted the ref so Corbin could yank Seth down out of the ring and into the barricade…which got Dean fired up and pissed off. Corbin made the tag and immediately went after Seth who still hadn't quite recovered from the hit just yet. Dean was pacing the apron until Roman went to go after Corbin and while the ref was distracted the AOP attacked Seth, so Dean started going around to that side of the ring.

Dean started getting very agitated, pacing the apron and bouncing on the ropes, as Seth kept getting beaten down again and again. He couldn't seem to make it to their corner to make the tag. Then Roman was on the ground after Corbin literally ran right into him and Dean was in the ring with the ref holding him back, jumping up on the ropes…possibly to jump over the ref which thankfully he didn't do…before finally relenting to the ref and stepping back out of the ring. Seth finally got a chance to tag but one of the AOP dragged Dean off the apron and he hit the ground hard so Roman came to his defense and got driven into the steel steps.

Dean finally climbed back up onto the apron but Corbin lifted Seth up only to have Seth roll past him and make the tag to Dean and at one point he actually leap-frogged over Corbin. He climbed up onto the top of the turnbuckle but one of the AOP guys pulled Dean's leg and he hit the ropes hard in the groin. Dean climbed the ropes a second time and hit a big elbow on Corbin and nearly had the pin but AOP broke it up by attacking Dean. When one went to run into him Roman stopped him with a Superman Punch, he then got a boot to the face to take him out so Seth took out the one that hit him. Seth Curb stomped Corbin then did a suicide dive out of the ring to take out AOP. One AOP guy started to climb the ropes so Dean took him out with a kick, then Seth did another suicide dive onto that same guy. Dean hit Corbin with a Dirty Deeds then ran into the corner so Roman could tag in before doing his own suicide dive onto one of the AOP guys on the opposite side of where Seth had gone. Roman got a spear on Corbin and pinned him for the win as Seth slid into the ring with him.

Dean was still laid out by the barricade holding his stomach in pain. He got up while Roman was motioning for him to get in the ring with them to celebrate but he started towards the ramp instead only to fall to one knee because his damn side hurt so badly. He looked between his brothers…and their rivals…looking torn for a while as the fans started chanting 'Shield'. Roman and Seth were standing together in the ring looking at Dean with concern, hoping that he was alright and that he was still with them. Dolph and Braun were smirking, thinking he was going to side with them, but Drew was actually looking at him with concern at seeing him actually fall back onto his ass looking hurt and confused. Drew took a few steps forward and Dean's eyes locked onto his and stayed that way for a good while until Dean finally started snapping his fingers at one of the ring techs who brought him a microphone.

"Dolph Ziggler…my old pal noodle head…did you really think it was going to be that easy to get inside my head? Did you think I'd just come running to YOU because I don't have a title and they do? I've held every title in this company at least once by this point…Can you say the same? No…you can't. You know why? Because I am better than you…and so is he. Yeah you heard me…McIntyre is so far above your level you may as well be under his damn boots…and he knows it too. Isn't that right Drew? You know you're better than both of them. You and I have a lot in common, after all. I'm not going to join up with noodle head and monster boy over there…I'm not going to switch from a dominant faction with two men who have my back and know how to actually fight…to go with one that only has one decent fighter in it."

Dean dropped the mic and gave Dolph a hard glare before sliding into the ring and putting his fist out, joined by his brothers, but his eyes never left Drew's…and Drew was reading the message in his speech, and his gaze, loud and clear. Once they were all backstage again Seth was crowing and triumphant, but Dean wasn't in the mood.

"You showed them Dean. Try to mess with the Shield? Try to tear us apart? Ain't gonna happen right boys?"

"Damn right Seth…Dean? Where you goin Uce?"

"Out. Don't follow me."

The two men watched Dean walk away from them and go outside somewhere, but they knew better than to follow him when he got into a mood because it would only end up with one of them being hit or worse. Dean had a tendency to grab the nearest object to use as a weapon when he got mad enough, Seth had learned that the hard way with a spoon once that he was whacked on the head with repeatedly.

Once outside Dean found a quiet, shadowed corner where he could pace in peace. This was where drew found him, pacing and muttering to himself and he actually felt kind of bad seeing him in such a worked up state.

"Dean? Ye alright?"

"Tell your little buddy noodle head to keep his damn self out of MY head. He tried this shit again and I'll send his ass to the hospital."

"Alright…easy lad…not here to pick a fight wit ye…I just want to talk."

"Yeah? About what?"

"About how we're both being used…how we're both the one's doing all the work while others are getting all the glory…how we both deserve something better. I saw it in yer face tonight…you were ready to leave them…to walk away…but you went back because ye can't stand Dolph."

"You're right…Noodle head irritates me…he annoys me…and the so-called monster? He's not as big and bad as he thinks he is…take out the legs and he's done for. You though…you're something entirely different…you're more like me…you get knocked down but you keep getting back up and making them pay for it. You never stay down for long. You and me…we pushed each other to our limits last week…"

"Aye…that we did. Yer one of the best fighters I've had the honor of sharing the ring with…but yer letting all that skill and talent be wasted…ye keep protecting Seth and Roman and helpin them fight their battles while yer left wit nothing."

"I don't have much other choice…I only just came back after being out for nine fucking months…came back a bit early cuz Seth begged me to help him…but you were right…they barely talked to me while I was gone…Renee called me all the time…texted me, came to visit when she could…she actually cares…I thought Roman did but he only called maybe once a month…and even then only for like…fifteen twenty minutes…and Seth? I hardly heard from him at all…it was like I barely existed…"

"I'm sorry ye had to deal with all dat alone lad…an injury is bad enough with support but alone?"

"Renee helped where she could…she's a great friend…good wife…we're close…"

"What does she think about all of this?"

"She wasn't thrilled with me helping Seth…think she's still mad at him for betraying me to begin with…"

"Or maybe that women's intuition thing is tellin her somethin?"

"Maybe…"

"I've watched some of your Indy matches…I was curious as to how different Dean Ambrose was from Jon Moxley…Moxley was a violent badass who didn't give a shit about what anyone thought of him…what happened to that guy?"

"I don't know…"

"Also…I wanted to ask one thing…what was up with you kissing some of your opponents in the ring?"

Dean started laughing at Drew's question and had to lean against the wall to stay upright. He stopped when his side started throbbing and he clutched at it with a hiss of pain.

"Fuck that hurts…remind me not to laugh…Not a lot of people realize it but I'm actually Bi…Renee knows and she's cool with it…she actually thinks it would hot to watch me and another dude fuck."

"Ye found yerself a hell of a lass…"

"Don't I know it…she's pretty fuckin special."

"I've got an idea…but I'm not quite sure how ye might take it…preferably without deckin me one."

"What's this idea then?"

"You and I team up…no Dolph, no Strowman, no Shield…just you and me…and we show them all why we're better than they are…why they should have shown us the respect we deserve."

"Ya know…that's not the worst idea I've heard lately…I kinda like it…but we should hold off a bit…wait until they least expect it and then just drop a bomb on the whole fucking WWE universe."

"Now that…that sounds like a good plan."

Drew held out his hand to Dean who clasped it with his own and the two made their pact. Drew didn't let go right away but instead pulled Dean closer and locked eyes with him for a moment before releasing him and heading back inside, missing the little smirk that twisted the other man's lips.

A/N: Ok…so…please don't hate me? Lol. I would honestly be ok with Dean and Drew becoming a heel tag team together b/c they're both amazing in the ring, amazing on the mic, and both make such good bad guys lol. I loved watching Dean as Jon Moxley…and I honestly miss the badass version of Dean Ambrose from when he was the United States Champion in the Shield's early days. He was cocky, arrogant, mouthy, and I swear to god every time he came on screen I'd start fanning myself, still do not gonna lie, and when he dropped that dark smirk and started talking shit that was it I was done lol. Drew does the same thing so them together as badass bad boys…O.O DAMN!


	2. Secrets and Tempers

Used No Longer

A/N: Ok…so ya'll seem to be interested in this one so far, hopefully you keep liking it. This will eventually be a sort-of dual relationship with the Dean/Renee marriage and Dean/Drew having their side thing with Renee's approval lol. If I was married to either of them and they wanted to play with each other I'd be all for it as long as I could watch. *Tries, and fails, to look innocent* By the way…Scottish accent is not the easiest to try and write lol.

Warnings: Foul language always lol…and there is sex at the end of this chapter as well…lots of it.

Chapter 2 – Secrets and Tempers

Dean headed out to the ring for Monday night Raw as the first guy out to kick off the show. The interviewer who had replaced Renee when she became a ringside commentator, Charly, was waiting for him in the ring. He just king of strolled down the ramp with his usual swagger and walked over to her, noticing that she seemed a bit nervous to be in the ring with him, he could appreciate how she got right to business though.

"Alright Dean, let's just get right into it. Last week Braun Strowman, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre suggested that you're…unhappy in the Shield…that you're being used…that they need you more than you need them. Any truth to these claims?"

"Sorry, you asked me if there's any truth to the things those guys said last week…sure…yeah…there's a lot of truth to what those guys said…I mean…look at it…Seth and Roman are both champions…I have nothing. I was a champion all on my own before, and come to think of it…when I went down with an injury…when I lost a year of my life and career…Seth Rollins replaced me pretty quickly with Jason Jordan now didn't he?"

"That being said…have you ever thought about…leaving the Shield?"

The fans in the arena seemed to be equally divided with Yes chants and No chants as dean waited a bit to let them chant it out before answering the question.

"Sure…I think about a lot of things. I mean, maybe I already did…maybe I already gave my notice…maybe I already turned in my black uniform…"

Dean holds up his Shield dog tags hanging from his neck so Charly can get a good look at them.

"Maybe I don't need these anymore…"

After he says this he takes the tags off entirely and holds them in his hand, playing with them to ease his urge to fidget and pace around the ring like a caged animal.

"Maybe these don't mean as much to me anymore as they used to…hey, maybe on the way here I ran Roman's car off the road and he's not even gonna be here tonight. There's a lot of possibilities."

"Dean, I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not…"

Dean had to stifle the urge to snort out a laugh at that statement. Anyone who knew him well enough knew that he was often sarcastic…and smartassy, and mouthy, and mischievous, and basically a little shit.

"…but people are asking a lot of questions about certain things…"

"What questions?"

Dean interrupts Charly who looks nervous again and he has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at her. He doesn't bite for crying out loud…well he could but that was frowned upon in the WWE.

"What kind of questions are people askin…are people askin questions like…why, after all this time, am I still in the Shield? Am I gonna abandon them? Turn my back on them? Are people wonderin, are they askin questions like, when is he finally just gonna snap? When's eh gonna get fed up and snap cuz he's a lunatic? Cuz ya'll don't know what I'm gonna do next? Maybe…maybe people are thinkin…that I'm just waitin…for the…perfect…time…nobody's lookin…nobody's watchin…the perfect time…for me to slip…the knife…right in their back. Questions like that right?"

"Uh…actually I was going to say that people were asking a lot of questions about this moment…"

A clip is shown on the Titantron from last week's Raw where Dean hesitated between the two groups before making the choice to return to his brothers in the ring after saying a few choice words to Dolph and Drew. As he answers Charly's next question Dean gets a little heated up and crazy looking, making the fans go a bit nuts too.

"What was going through your mind there?"

"What are you lookin for here? You want me to say something like…let's see…I bet you were thinkin…that I was thinkin…why did I even come back to Raw in the first place? I could be on Smackdown right now doin my own thing. I could be somewhere else entirely. Cuz, from the moment I've come back I've done nothing but clean up my brother's messes. I bet you were wonderin…was I thinkin something like…I'm a little bit sick…and a little bit tired…and a little bit just plain over the Shield."

Dean looked right at Charly as he spoke, his hands doing their own thing and making gestures that seemed to help him start calming back down a bit.

"You can stop trying to understand…and the whole world can stop tryin to analyze me, figure me out, and get inside my head. Why don't you just judge me by my actions? I did what I always do…step up, stand by my brothers, and stand by my family."

Charly opened her mouth to try and talk but Dean wasn't finished yet and kept right on going, pacing around as he spoke to the fans and everyone backstage.

"The Shield, is not a business…the Shield, is not a brand…the Shield, is a brotherhood…and we will ALWAYS ride into battle…together."

Dean went over to the front of the ring and then gave Charly a cheeky little Japanese-style half-bow before climbing out onto the apron, but before he could hop down and head up the ramp Baron Corbin's music started to play and Dean stared up at the stage while playing with his dog tags in one hand and holding his mic in the other. Corbin walked onto the stage and lifted his mic to mock Dean.

"Wow, Dean. That was a really good story about brotherhood…but all I really hear is a bunch of whining. What's the matter? Something gnawing at that little lunatic brain of yours?"

Dean had his feet planted wide apart as he gave Corbin a look of confusion, still playing with the tags in his hand as he spoke up. Unknown to him Drew was watching backstage with his team and having to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Dean the entire time he was talking, especially his cheeky little bow. The stance he had taken on the apron though had Drew's eyes wandering to the top of that upside down V made by his legs.

"So you like some kind of therapist now…on top of your other day job as the world's largest substitute teacher? Or…are you just a little bit salty because for the last few weeks you've been tryin to put the Shield down…and big 'ol constable…you just can't do it."

"Alright…I'll admit…you guys are tough and my team fell short…but you know what? The Shield wasn't runnin around tearin the place apart, causin chaos, and no cops were called…so I consider that a win…but enough about me, Dean…this is about your opportunity. You wanna be judged by your actions? Well, let's see where you really stand. Tonight I'm gonna give you three options for a match. One, you face Seth Rollins for the Intercontinental Championship…Two, you face Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship…or Three, you go one-on-one…with Braun Strowman."

Dean made a series of faces as the options were listed before turning around to lean with his arms on the top rope and look out at all the fans. Drew watched him, watched how he seemed to be debating internally on what to do, but he knew Dean wouldn't go after Seth or Roman's titles…not yet…it was too soon for them to put their plan in motion. Dean climbed back into the ring, stopping in the middle and looking back over his shoulder a bit with an odd expression as Corbin started talking again.

"What's it gonna be Dean…your brothers…or your career?"

Dean strolled back to the ropes and pointed up at Corbin with a look of disbelief at the guy's audacity, making a little dangling motion with one hand during part of his little speech, complete with a cute little jig…and Drew was almost afraid he might end up biting through his tongue trying not to laugh or react.

"If you think…you're gonna come out here…and dangle some shiny carrot in front of me, and I'm just gonna sing and dance for ya…well you don't know me very well. How about secret option number four? Me…versus you…right now!"

"You almost got me…it's not that easy…but I'll make the choice for you. It's gonna be you versus Braun Strowman…right now."

Dean rolled his mic out of the ring and started hopping around to get himself limber for the match as Braun started stalking down the ramp towards him. Dean had been ready and prepared to face Braun because Drew had given him a head's up that this was part of Corbin's plan for tonight…and he was ready to give it his all and try to take down the so-called Monster among Men. Dean started off doing pretty good by targeting Braun's knee but a nasty head butt had him down and then a big boot to the face made it worse. Braun grabbed Dean's head and started twisting his neck at an odd angle while Dean tried to cause pain to Braun's thumb to get him to let go.

Drew actually winced in sympathy backstage in unison with Dolph who admitted that looked extremely painful…but Dean was fighting back with everything he had in him.

Braun held Dean's head with one hand and then laid hard hits to his chest with the other. He tried to twist Dean's head again but Dean managed to pry his fingers off only to get knocked back down to the mat. Braun propped Dean up in the corner and then ran at him full speed from the opposite corner, 385 pounds collided with Dean's body and left him collapsed on the mat like a rag doll.

Drew and Dolph both shared a wide-eyed look after that one and neither could stop the laughter when Dean went for the beard.

When Braun once again started twisting Dean's head he reached up and started pulling on the larger man's beard hard but it didn't help. Braun was just manhandling Dean, twisting his head and neck into a painful angle, and slamming him to the mat repeatedly.

The expression on Braun's face looked as though he didn't really want to be causing Dean so much pain, and he didn't because he wanted Dean to join their team, but Corbin had probably ordered him to do exactly that. Braun used his hands, one on top of Dean's head and the other under his chin, to make Dean look up at him as he yelled in his face and Drew felt his pants get tight as he imagined seeing Dean in that position in front of himself…preferably in a bedroom.

"When are you gonna learn?! The Shield is never gonna help you!"

He then slapped Dean hard across the face with his full strength and Dean hit the ground before scrambling into the corner. When Braun stepped into his space again Dean slapped him back and was then tossed into the middle of the ring like a sack of potatoes…he actually bounced a couple of times after landing.

Braun lifted Dean by his throat and went to go for another power-slam but Dean held on with a death grip and locked in a choke-hold around Braun's neck that looked like it was working…until Braun threw Dean over his own body backwards and he hit the mat again. Dean went for Braun's leg again and then got him into the corner to hit him with some hard forearms only to get knocked down when he tried to run at Braun…and then Braun jumped down and landed his big booted foot in the middle of Dean's back.

Drew hissed in anger as he watched that part and Dolph looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, but he seemed to buy Drew's explanation that Dean wouldn't trust them or want to join them if Braun put him back in the hospital he'd barely escaped from.

Braun had Dean's head twisted to the side again and then lifted him by his throat to sit on top of the turnbuckle but when he went for another power-slam Dean stuck his thumb in the big man's eye to give himself a breather. When Braun came running at him he pulled the top rope down so Braun went flying out of the ring and into the barricade. Braun climbs back in and runs at Dean again only for Dean to move so Braun slams into the turnbuckle instead. Dean ran at Braun with a forearm blow, and then a running dropkick…and then he got caught again and a big fist slammed into his chest to drive him to the mat once more.

Dean barely managed to pull off a Dirty Deeds and went for the cover but Braun kicked out at a count of two. Braun rolled out of the ring to rest against the barricade so Dean pulled a suicide dive to hit him in the face. Dean launched himself at Braun with fists flying and then when Braun tried to run him into the side of the ring he moved and shoved Braun into the steel steps. The two made it back into the ring and then Braun slammed Dean into the mat hard, but Dean managed to roll himself out of the ring entirely…only to have Braun follow him. He slammed into Dean like a freight train and then threw him into the barricade before tossing him back into the ring and giving him yet another power-slam. Instead of going for the cover he started to lift Dean up again only to drop him as Roman's music blasted out and the man came storming down the ramp.

Drew watches as Dean struggles to get into the corner and tries to stand only to fall back on his ass and just lay there while Roman went after Braun with a Superman Punch and caused Dean to lose by DQ…something Drew knew the other man would NOT be happy about.

Roman went for a second Superman punch only to get caught but he slipped out of the power-slam attempt and then gave Braun a boot to the face, Braun then turned right into a flying knee to the face from Seth. The two men shared a look and then drove Braun out of the ring entirely through the ropes. The two stared Braun down as he backed up the ramp but Seth kept looking back to check on Dean who was trying to use the ropes to struggle to his feet, one hand clutching his back in pain.

As Braun made it to the stage Drew and Dolph came out with Corbin hot on their heels…and he had words to share as always.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening. This is not the Shield's show…this is my show…"

As Corbin talked Dean managed to stumble over to Seth who wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stay upright while Dean threw his good arm across Seth's shoulders and Roman had a hand gripping Dean's other arm around his bicep to lend his own strength. Drew had to fight down a growl that tried to rise up his throat.

"…And since you two…can't let Dean fight his battles on his own…you're gonna get your chance."

Roman let go of Dean's arm so Seth was supporting him entirely and gave Corbin an unhappy look that was mirrored by Seth and Dean, though Dean's face was far angrier than either of his brothers at that point thanks to being disqualified in a match he had a chance of winning on his own.

"Later tonight it's Seth Rollins…versus Drew McIntyre…and Roman Reigns…you're gonna face Dolph Ziggler right now!"

Drew honestly couldn't wait to get his hands on Seth Rollins for being able to have his arms around Dean like that. Roman looked decidedly unimpressed about facing Dolph and turned to check on Dean who was finally able to stand without leaning on Seth, but Dean was not in a great mood at this point. He stumbled back down to his knees again when he tried to move forward and Seth bent over to talk to him and make sure he was ok, but Dean wasn't really paying much attention. Seth managed to help Dean out of the ring and Dean stumbled his way backstage to the medical room so he could get checked out while Roman went up against Dolph. By the time Seth caught up to him he had an ice pack on his upper arm and had just scared the guy away that was trying to check on him. Dean was mostly just muttering that he was fine and it was fine, in response to Seth's questions until he just snapped a bit in his frustration and anger over what Roman had done.

"You alright man?"

"I'm fine."

"That was a fight out there, you ok?"

"It's fine."

"Look, I know it's fine…you were doing great out there…"

Seth paused as Dean threw the bag of ice against the wall where it burst and sent the cubes flying all over the place.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…relax dude. Look, it's about the war not the battle ok? Roman came out when he had to."

"Yeah…yeah, he sure did."

Dean's face was not one of happiness or gratitude at Roman having come out to rescue him and Seth was looking at him in disbelief and confusion. Seth watched Dean rub his hands over his face and he could practically feel the frustration and anger rolling off of his brother. When Seth spoke again his voice was low and soft and he sounded a bit hurt that Dean was so angry with them for trying to help him.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were ok…"

"You know, it's funny…I could be Intercontinental Champion right now."

Dean walked away from a very confused looking Seth, neither realizing the whole scene had been played out on the Titantron for the entire arena to see, including Roman in the ring with Dolph. Roman looked just as confused as Seth did but Dolph was looking rather smug. Roman tried to make it a title match but Corbin shot that down and told Roman he would not be having ANY title matches until the Crown Jewel event. After Roman won he went up on the corner ropes to show off his title and noticed a little girl in the audience waving at him so he blew her a kiss before heading backstage.

After Dean had walked away from Seth he'd run into Drew who pulled him into a shadowed area behind a stack of equipment crates and gently pinned him against the wall when he tried to walk away.

"Stay still a moment will ye? Let me check yer back since ye didn't let the medic do it."

"How the hell do you even know that?"

"They showed that little scene you had with Rollins for the whole bloody arena to see."

"Oh joy…Roman's gonna gimme an earful later then. What about you then? What do you want?"

"I just want to check yer back Dean…that stomp from Braun had to have hurt like a fucker."

"Yeah…that one wasn't fun I can tell ya that much."

Dean allowed Drew to turn him around and lift the back of his shirt up to look at his back. When Drew hissed softly and even the gentle touch of his fingertips across the skin there caused pain to flare, he knew it was already bruising up.

"That bad huh?"

"It's already turning colors Dean…ye need ice on it."

"I'll take care of it later when I'm at the hotel."

Dean was leaning on a crate of metal chairs after Drew walked away and holding his lower back, wincing and hissing in pain with every move he made, when Roman walked up behind him and started talking.

"Look man, last week was…it was funny, but…this week…we don't know if you're serious or not man. I just wanna know if you're alright?"

Dean seemed to be ignoring Roman entirely, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking both in pain and irritated now as the scene played out on the Titantron for the fans.

"Ambrose! Are you alright man?"

Roman placed his hand on Dean's chest but Dean hissed in a breath so he removed it as Dean finally turned to him. Drew was watching on a backstage monitor and narrowed his eyes when Roman put his hand on Dean and caused him more pain.

"I'm fine. We're good, we're all good…it's fine. I had him out there. I could have put him away."

Drew agreed with him on that point. Dean had the skill and the sheer stubborn will…he could have pulled off the win given a bit more time.

"You might have…but you could've also gotten hurt. What are we gonna do in Australia without you huh?"

Dean's face took on an expression of disbelief and a sort of dark amusement. Drew shook his head as Roman said the worst thing he could possibly say to a man who was questioning whether or not the Samoan gave a damn about him as his brother. Dean might be saying everything was fine but it was pretty clear that everything was NOT fine, something Drew knew for a fact.

"You know…if I wasn't such a nice guy…I might…be Universal Champion right now."

Once again Dean walked away leaving a confused and concerned team mate in his wake. Roman just watched Dean walk away and then hung his head down to look at the floor as though trying to figure out what was going on in his brother's head, while Drew watched with a satisfied smirk twisting his lips. When Braun and Dolph joined him he lost the smirk and just stared blankly ahead. Dolph started pacing in the background while Braun seemed content to ignore him.

"I'm telling you guys…I'm telling you I can feel it…you saw the look, in Dean Ambrose's eyes…you saw it tonight! This is gonna be the very last night…the very last time you see the Shield as one. I can feel it."

"You know I think Ambrose would fit in perfectly here. Despite the fact that I destroyed him earlier…he's a tough bastard…and when he's not facin' me…well he's a winner…and that's what we need here…we need winners. I need you to go out and WIN against Seth Rollins tonight…and we DON'T need any weak links."

Braun told Drew he needed to win tonight and all-but called Dolph a weak link to his face before walking away, Drew also walking away without ever uttering a single word when Dolph turned towards him next. Drew agreed with Braun on two things…Dean was a tough little bastard…and he did need to beat Seth tonight…but he disagreed on one key point. He didn't think Dean would fit perfectly with him, Dolph, and Braun…instead he thought Dean would fit perfectly with him…in more ways than one.

Seth strutted out to the stage and down the ramp for his match against Drew, title around his waist…and then Drew came down to the ring looking as dangerous ever. The fight was a hard one with the two men going back and forth but to Drew Seth was no match for Dean in the ring. When it looked like Seth was about to "Burn it Down" and hit his big kick move Dolph came racing out and ran through the ring but he never touched Seth…the distraction was enough for Drew to hit his Claymore kick and knock Seth out to get the pin and win the match.

Drew wasn't pleased with the unnecessary assist but when Dolph started attacking Seth he joined in and helped…and then Roman was running down into the ring to come to Seth's aide. When Braun came out it distracted Roman enough for Drew to knock him down and just when it appeared to be a three on two fight Dean came racing out with an axe handle in hand. Dean took out Braun first and then Drew, after giving him an apologetic look first, before chasing Dolph out of the ring only to get railroaded into the barricade by Braun. Braun rolled him into the ring and then Seth attacked Braun only to get a kick to the face from Dolph who then got leapt on by Dean…and then Dean got taken down by Braun and Drew. Dolph held Dean up and hit a ZigZag at the same time Drew did his Claymore kick to leave Dean laid out on the mat as they went after Roman and offered him up to Braun for a massive power-slam. The three men then stood over where Dean and Seth's heads were close to each other, looking down at them and then mocking the Shield with a fist bump over Dean and Seth's bodies.

After getting backstage Drew watched the Shield struggle to their feet and help each other backstage…well…Roman and Seth were leaning on each other while Dean was being stubborn and using the barricade to keep himself upright most of the way up the ramp. The three saw the medic but Dean left first, once again refusing to stay put and be tended to which, honestly, wasn't really all that surprising to Drew by this point. He found Dean in an unmarked dressing room with his head in his hands and locked the door behind him as he walked inside, seeing Dean's head tilt just slightly at the sound.

"Whoever you are I am not in a mood you wanna fuck with right now so I suggest you get back out and get lost."

"I've got a better idea Dean."

"Drew…what kind of idea might that be huh?"

"First thing is that someone needs to make sure ye didn't do any permanent damage out there lad. Secondly…someone needs to fuck the anger out of ye before ye frighten another backstage tech."

"To that first one…I'm fine. I don't need to be checked. I know my own body better than any doctor ever could. Been through CZW Death matches…this ain't nothing compared to that shit. See this scar here at the base of my neck? That thing was a flayed open wound after a match…a few bruises can't do shit man."

"And the second thing?"

Dean gave a dark, humorless laugh that the hair on Drew's neck stand up and goosebumps to raise across his flesh.

"I ain't no bitch…you wanna fuck me you'll have to fight me until I can't fight you anymore…you wanna fuck me you gotta make me take it…cuz I ain't given it up willingly…and I can tell ya right now…it won't be an easy fight."

"Good…I'm Scottish Dean…we love a good hard fight…or a good ahrd fuck…if we can get both…even better. This is not the place for it though."

"I room with Renee usually since we're married but with the mood I'm in she's gonna wanna stay with one of the other girls tonight. She knows not to come near me when I'm like this cuz I tend to get a bit violent and lose control over myself a bit…and I don't wanna hurt her cuz she ain't like me…she can't take the pain like I can."

Dean felt Drew's hands on his shoulders and tensed up, his body preparing for a fight, only to have those hands start massaging his tense muscles and drawing a moan of pure relief out of him that was soon followed by more as Drew's hands loosened the knots in his upper body.

"Fuck…where the hell'd ya learn to do that shit?"

"I've been to a few places that did massages and I learned from feeling them do it enough times. It's not too hard really…just have to use the right amount of force and pressure to make the muscle release the tension. Done properly it can leave a man feeling boneless and compliant."

"Oh yeah…wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

Drew's hands stopped as Dean turned to face him, challenge written in every line of his face, and Drew smirked a bit as he rose to the bait.

"What'd ye have in mind Dean?"

"I'm thinkin…I tell Renee to stay with one of the girls and you share my room tonight…I'll let ya do your little massage thingie and if you can make me feel…boneless and compliant…then you can fuck me without a fight…if not…then we have a fight…sound good?"

"Ye've got yerself a deal Dean…don't worry though…I'll make sure ta being plenty of lube for ye."

Dean barked out a laugh as Drew slipped out of the room with Dean's extra keycard in hand. Dean sent Renee a text message to let her know what kind of a mood he was in and it was swiftly replied to as she let him know she'd stay with someone else for the night. He sent one more text to ask her if she would mind him fucking around with McIntyre and she sent one back asking for pics which made him chuckle at her enthusiasm. He figured he could probably get Drew to agree to that…the man seemed to like showing his body off after all.

Dean made his way out of the arena and met Seth and Roman at their rental, climbing into the back without a word and remaining silent the entire ride to the hotel. The two kept watching him with worried expressions and trying to talk to him but he remained silent and closed off until he could finally escape to his hotel room. He dropped his bag by the door…shed his vest, shirt, and shoes…and then collapsed face first onto the mattress with a low groan. His back was killing him and he really wanted to just get drunk and pass out for the night…and then he heard the electronic lock whirring before the door opened and closed, automatically relocking itself. Heavy footsteps moved across the room, a second bag dropping down beside his own, before the bed dipped as another body climbed on to kneel over him. Dean turned his head just enough to see Drew looking down at him with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk on his lips.

"What? My back hurts man. That stomp did a bit more damage than I thought it did."

"That's what the massage is for Dean…loosen up all these tense muscles…help you relax…ease the pain…"

Drew's voice was deep and low in Dean's ear as his hands started kneading at Dean's shoulders as they had earlier at the arena, but this time they were slick with some kind of oil that had a woodsy kind of scent. Dean let out a deep groan as Drew worked on a particularly tough knot in between his shoulder blades and he felt Drew's cock swell against his jean-clad ass. Drew's hands continued to slowly work their way down his back and then focused on his rapidly darkening bruised lower back. Dean hissed in pain at first but it soon turned to moaning as the muscles loosened up and a lot of the pain left with the tension. He felt Drew's hand slide around to the front of his hips to undo his jeans before sliding them and his briefs down his legs and tossing them onto the floor somewhere.

"The fuck ya think your doing there Drew?"

"Just continuing the massage Dean…relax…I'm not gonna fuck ye till ye ask for it…till ye beg for it…"

"Then you'll be waiting a long fuckin time cuz I don't beg."

"We'll see lad…we'll see."

"By the way…Renee wants pics if we do it."

Drew blinked down at him a few times before bursting into a small fit of laughter. Dean had to admit that was pretty funny.

"As I said before…ye've got yerself on hell of a woman Dean."

Dean nodded his agreement as Drew continued down, kneading Dean's butt cheeks and making him grind his hips into the mattress as his cock started to swell. He felt Drew tease his ass hole with the tip of an oil-slicked finger and clenched up, but Drew just kept circling the puckered opening over and over until Dean relaxed again. Once Dean had relaxed Drew gently pushed just the tip of his finger in and Dean clenched up again, this time with a muffled curse.

"I didn't beg for it yet…"

"I know…but this ain't fuckin either…this is just a bit of foreplay."

"That shit's for women man."

"It can be fun for us men too Dean…especially if I tease yer tight ass while playin with yer balls down here…"

Dean drove his hips into the mattress as Drew's free hand rolled his balls around and he just could not stop the moan that came out of him.

"See? Not so bad is it Dean? Feels good right? I can make it even better if ye let me."

Dean realized that Drew was actually trying to seduce him into being fucked by the Scotsman…and damn him if it wasn't actually working too. Drew gently slid that single finger in and out of Dean's ass while fondling his balls before carefully starting to slide a second finger in alongside the first. Once Dean had relaxed enough to allow the second finger all the way in Drew started scissoring his fingers and felt Dean's his buck hard at the sensation.

"Have ye ever actually been fucked before dean?"

"Once…hurt like a son of a bitch…I'd bet a guy in CZW that I could make him say I Quit…he said if I lost he got to fuck me…needless to say I lost when he drove a railroad spike into my fucking groin…soon as we were in the showers he was on me…didn't enjoy it though…and he got his cum all in my hair…took forever to get it all out man."

"If you didn't enjoy it then he was doin it wrong…but I know how to do it right. Feel that Dean? How does that feel? Feels good right? Ye want more Dean? Just say the words Dean…say what I wanna hear and I'll make your body sing for me."

"Fucking hell man…I don't know what…the fuck…your fingers are doin…but if ya stop…Imma kick your ass…"

"Not quite begging but I'll take it…just relax Dean…I'll make ye feel real good now…I'm gonna blow yer mind lad…"

Dean cursed loudly when Drew poured more oil onto his butt, right above his hole so the oil ran down his crack to further lubricate Drew's fingers. Drew started to slide a third finger in alongside the other two and Dean didn't even bother to try and fight it this time, forcing his hole to relax and allow the finger to work its way inside. Dean felt Drew pulling his fingers apart slowly and groaned low at the feeling of his hole being stretched and filled at the same time.

"Fuck…Drew…Ah fuck…"

"I know…I got ye lad…just relax for me."

Dean actually whined when the fingers left his hold and Drew huffed a soft, almost affectionate laugh at him, patting him lightly on the ass.

"I'm not done yet lad…not by a long shot…just stay nice and relaxed for me…Ye have such a good looking little hole there Dean…just beggin to be filled up with a cock…my cock…"

Dean groaned at the words Drew was speaking into his ear while oiling up his cock and lining it up. Drew slowly pressed the tip against the opening and began to push inside, little by little. When Dean tensed up and started clenching Drew ran his hands up and down Dean's back until he relaxed again and he could push in a little farther, repeating the process to get a little deeper each time until Dean finally just stayed relaxed and he could slide in the rest of the way. Once his cock was fully seated inside Dean's ass Drew used Dean's phone to take a picture showing the length of Dean's body with his cock buried in his ass to the hilt. He took a short little video for Renee to enjoy of him pulling out so just the tip of his cock was resting inside Dean's ass before slamming his hips forward to drive his cock all the way home in one swift movement that had Dean arching his back with a loud moan. Drew turned the camera to face him and show his satisfied smirk before sending the pic and video to Dean's wife. Not even a full two minutes later he heard the phone ping with a response and started chuckling when he opened it. He moved the phone so Dean could see the pic Renee had sent in response, a lovely shot of her breasts encased in red lace lingerie, and Dean's groan was audible.

"Maybe next time she can join us…if she wants to."

"Pretty sure she ain't gonna say no Drew. Now move that ass!"

Drew chuckled at Dean's impatience and started fucking him hard and fast until both of them were moaning pretty loudly. He slid one hand to the front of Dean's throat and pulled him so his back had to arch like a bow and putting pressure on his throat…not enough to make him blackout but enough to make him struggle for his next breath which did exactly what he had thought it would do. Dean's orgasm hit him hard and fast as Drew cut off part of his air supply and he let out a strangled moan. Drew let go and Dean propped himself up with his forearms as Drew finished himself off in Dean's ass. When Drew pulled out Dean's ass felt strangely empty, but he also felt Drew's warm sticky cum inside his ass and that was a new sensation for him. Drew collapsed on his back next to Dean and slid a finger into Dean's ass to swipe up a bit of that Cum. He put his finger on Dean's lips and Dean opened his mouth to suck on said finger, making Drew groan softly at the sight.

"Next time, lad…yer suckin my cock…"

"Maybe next time I'll have you sucking mine before I fuck YOU into the mattress. So what did ya send to Renee anyway?"

Dre handed Dean his phone back so he could see for himself, chuckling a bit as Dean's cheeks turned red watching himself get fucked in the ass. Drew couldn't help himself from teasing him a bit.

"You like watchin yerself get fucked Dean? Ye like watchin my cock slam into your willin hole?"

"Jesus fucking Christ man…"

Drew chuckled again as Dean cursed at him, laying on his back and backing in the afterglow of good sex. He turned his head as Dean made an odd little whimpering sound.

"What's wrong lad? Did I hurt ye?"

"No…I can feel it dripping out of my ass!"

Drew just outright laughed this time but when Dean tried to slide out of the bed Drew dragged him back and used one arm to pin his waist down before moving his head in close. He looked back and saw Dean looking over his shoulder at him so he gave the other man a smirk before plunging his tongue into Dean's ass which made the man buck and squirm.

"Easy lad…just gonna…clean ye up a bit…"

"Fuck! Drew…god damnit man…fuck…you…ah hell…"

Dean's cursing tapered off into incoherent mumbling and moaning as Drew continued to lick his own cum out of Dean's ass until he was satisfied he'd gotten it all and slid up the length of Dean's body. He grabbed onto Dean's chin and pulled him into a hard kiss, letting Dean have a taste as well. Dean's moans were sounding more like whines by this point and Drew rolled Dean onto his back and looked at the man's cock which was hard and ready to go for another round.

"Looks like yer enjoyin this more then ye thought ye would lad. What shall I do with that nice hard rod between yer legs?"

"Fuck it man…I don't care…"

"That's a good idea…"

"Huh?"

Dean was barely even able to think at all let alone process information at that point. Drew made sure Dean had a good view as he oiled up his own ass hole along with Dean's cock.

"Oh fuck…are you…?"

Drew didn't need to answer as he straddled Dean's hips and impaled himself on Dean's cock making both of them moan again. Dean's hands came to rest on Drew's hips as the man started to ride Dean, until Dean flipped them both over so he was on top of Drew, bending Drew's legs up as he drove his cock into Drew's ass relentlessly until both of them had a second orgasm. The two of them laid back on the bed again and tried to catch their breath. Dean offered to try and do what Drew did to clean his ass but Drew just chuckled and said it was fine. He actually clenched enough to hold it in until he got to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he came back he had a nice hot washcloth that he used to clean up Dean's body before throwing it into the bathtub. At some point in the night they ended up with their limbs tangled together, and neither even cared when they woke up that way even though it was Renee that woke them up by cooing over them. She told them that next time they decided to play she wanted to watch…especially if Drew was going to fuck Dean again, which had both men chuckling. Dean pulled Renee in for a sweet kiss and let her and Drew get to know each other better while calling room service for some food. His phone rang with a call from Roman but he ignored it, and the call from Seth that followed it.

"They probably want me to go to the gym with them but I don't feel like it…think I got enough of a workout last night anyway."

The three of them shared a laugh and Renee curled up against Dean's chest with her feet somehow ending up in Drew's lap where he started massaging them.

"Oh my god…you're so good at that Drew…"

"Yeah he is…that skill is what earned him the right to fuck me last night."

"It's a useful skill…heels are murder on a woman's feet guys…not even joking."

"Anytime you need a foot rub Renee just let me know."

Dean listened to the two of them banter and flirt for a while, just enjoying the scene around him. He had an unusually peaceful smile on his face and Renee was happy to see him calm and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"This…whatever it is…is sticking around as long as possible…because I haven't seen that relaxed smile right there since you came back to Raw…and I've missed it."

"I know…I've been stressed out and moody since I got back…but Drew and I…we've got a plan to turn everything on its head soon. You'll be the only one besides us that'll even see it comin."

"I like the sound of that…tell me more?"

They spent the day together, the three of them, ignoring any and all calls from friends. At one point Roman and Seth knocked on the door but Renee yelled through the door that she and Dean were busy so they left them alone and Dean kissed her again. Drew said he was half-tempted to do the same which started another round of flirting between the two of them that had dean laughing at them both. This new little family he'd formed seemed to work much better than the other one had and he was eager to see where they would go together next.

A/N: So…yeah…that was fun…I need a cold shower now. If the sex seems a bit rushed keep a few things in mind…Dean used to be well known for sleeping around with a different girl every night as Jon Moxley…Drew doesn't seem the type to be shy about what he wants either…and I can totally envision Dean being seduced by a massage lol.


	3. Is it Time?

Used No Longer

A/N: It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to approach this chapter and what direction it needed to go in. Super Show-Down and Raw left me reeling in an emotional whirlwind. My other two stories I knew immediately how to have the characters react to those events…but this one…this one was tough and I'm still not sure if it turned out right or not…

Chapter 3 – Is it Time?

Drew, dean, and Renee spent most of the week in Australia just hanging out together, seeing the sights and learning more about each other's lives. Renee had decided that Drew was adorable with Dean in the way he was always checking if Dean was alright and still with them. Dean acted annoyed but both of his partners could tell he actually enjoyed the attention, which was why Drew kept doing it. He had discovered that Dean liked to be cared for and fussed over, but he didn't want to seem weak by asking for it so he put up this front of not needing anyone or anything. Drew was determined to get them both to a point where Dean felt comfortable enough with him to ask for what he wanted, but he knew it would take time…as all good things do.

Dean had largely ignored how Shield brothers during the week except for training and gym sessions, and he was more than a little upset that neither of them seemed to even care or notice his absence. He felt like they had just gotten used to him not being around and it kind of hurt that they didn't seem to really need him around anymore unless they were in the ring. Renee and Drew had seen this from the moment he came back but now Dean was starting to see it for himself.

When they got to the location of the Super Show-Down Drew went off on his own while Dean and Renee tried to spend their precious last few minutes together before she would have to go out to the ringside commentary table…sadly his Shield brothers had other ideas.

"Dean! There you are. Come on man we need to film a promo for tonight."

"Seriously Seth? Right now? Can you not see I'm a bit busy here?"

"You can spend time with your girl later Uce…we need to get this done. Come on."

Dean's face darkened as his eyes narrowed but Renee grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a sweet kiss that helped him center and calm himself.

"Go on Deam, I'll see you after the show. Stay safe ok?"

"You too. If anyone starts clearing the table off get outta the way alright?"

"Will do. Later love."

Seth and Roman had decided to have them film their promo themselves, saying it was a tribute to how they'd started years ago. Dean had to admit, it did look kind of badass since they were doing it in a darkened hallway and Seth had the production team add little glitches and match clips before airing the footage. However, Dean was still pissed off at them for dragging him away from Renee so soon, but neither of them seemed to even notice his anger.

"Ambrose."

"Rollins."

"Reigns…and we're still here."

Dean "We are…the three workhorses…of Monday Night Raw."

Roman "Our Yard."

Seth "We are unbreakable."

Dean "We…are one."

Roman "We are the Shield. Believe that."

Neither of them seemed to notice the hesitation Dean had during his part, which was just as well in Dean's opinion. He and Drew had talked a lot during the week and they were still trying to decide when the best time to break away from their teams would be…Dean figured he'd know it when he saw it.

When it's time for their match the Shield entered down the stairs in their usual gear, with the addition of solid black masks that had once again been Seth's idea. Dean has the hood up on his outer vest and he sees Renee watching him with her mouth slightly opened so he sends her a little wink, then he notices the look in Drew's eyes as he climbs onto the apron and smirks under his mask knowing that Drew can tell exactly what he's doing. He locks eyes with Drew and subtly reaches down to adjust himself in his pants for a moment, watching Drew's eyes drift down and then back up before removing his mask.

As all hell breaks loose in the ring, and eventually spills outside of the ring, Dean starts clearing off the commentary table but the other team rallies. Dolph gets Seth into the ring and starts beating on him as the official finally calls for the bell, then tags in Drew after he and Braun are done beating down Roman and Dean. The three men keep Seth in their corner and make frequent tags in and out to take turns beating him down. Dean is bouncing and seething in the Shield's corner, mainly because he hates losing, while Roman is glaring and wanting desperately to save Seth.

At one point Drew stretches Seth's arm out in the middle of the ring, taunting Dean and Roman with being unable to make the tag and help him and Dean has to bite back a laugh at his nerve. Later on Braun knocks Dean and Roman off the corner to prevent Seth from tagging either of them and Seth is once again isolated in the center of the ring. Drew drives Roman into the steel steps while Dolph drives Dean into the barricade until the ref catches onto them and starts giving them warnings to get back to their side of the ring, Drew casting a subtle glace over to Dean to see if he's ok.

Braun actually climbs up onto the top of the turnbuckle and jumps, aiming to land on Seth but Seth is barely able to roll out of the way in time, however, this gives Seth the time he needs to get to the corner where Dean has finally gotten back up and is able to make the tag just as Dolph tags in as well.

Dean unloads all of his pent-up anger and frustration on Dolph, eventually face planting him into the mat but Dolph kicks out of the pin attempt. At one point the two collide in mid-air while attempting the cross body maneuver on each other and Drew doesn't even try to hide his sympathetic wince because he knew that one had to hurt. Dolph manages to tag in Drew who tries to keep Dean from getting to Roman, but he finally gets Drew down long enough to tag Roman into the match.

Roman seems to dominate drew but Drew does manage to get a boot to Roman's face. Roman counters that by trying to Superman Punch Drew but Drew moves and Roman punches Dean instead, knocking him off the apron and into the barricade. Roman looks upset by this but Drew is enraged…though only he, dean, and Renee know why…and he attacks Roman viciously. Roman manages to power-bomb Drew and goes for the pin but Dolph breaks it up, then Seth gets back into the mix by taking out Dolph and then all hell breaks loose yet again with Seth and Roman taking the other team out momentarily.

As Roman and Seth get back to their feet Braun, Drew, and Dolph surround them on the ring apron just like the Shield has always done to their enemies. Dean climbs up onto the fourth side, looking around at the enemy and his brothers. Roman and Seth look nervous for a moment as Dean just looks around rubbing his beard, locking eyes with Drew who just gave him a subtle head shake to tell him it wasn't time yet, and then Dean charges through the ring to take out Braun. Once again all hell breaks loose with the Shield dominating the other men in the ring until Drew is surrounded by them in the center of the ring with no allies. When they get Drew up for the Triple Power-Bomb Braun spears all three of them at once and takes them all out, forcing them to drop Drew.

Braun knocks Seth out of the ring and then knocks Roman to the outside, leaving Dean on his own as Dolph and Drew slide in like a pair of snakes. Braun leaves the ring and runs full-speed into Roman then does the same to Seth, nearly flipping him a full 360 degrees. Dolph tries to pin Dean but he's aware enough to kick out so Braun screams at Dolph loud enough for the in-ring microphones to hear him loud and clear.

"Throw him out on the floor, I'll run his ass over!"

Drew has to fight to keep a neutral expression on his face as Dolph does exactly that, tossing dean through the ropes and out onto the floor at ringside. As Dean uses the steel steps to get himself up Braun charges at him but Roman comes flying out of nowhere with a massive spear to Braun that takes them both through the barricade. Dolph hits Dean with a super kick and then he and Drew roll Dean back into the ring.

Drew and Dolph get ready to do their combination move of Claymore kick and Zig Zag but Seth kicks Drew out over the ropes and then Dolph super kicks Seth. When Dolph turns around he runs right into a Dirty Deeds by Dean who pins him for the win. Dean rolls out of the ring and as they pass each other he and Drew brush the backs of their hands against each other before Drew and his team head back up the ramp.

Seth manages to use the ropes to pull himself into a seated position on the apron as Dean makes his way past, happily smirking as Dean goes to help Roman stand up, slinging one of Roman's arms over his own shoulders to take some of his weight and Seth comes to the other side of Roman and does the same. When they reach the ring Seth grabs his and Roman's title belts and then Roman leans himself against the ring for a breather. Seth sits on the apron next to Roman and Dean comes over to wrap his arms around Seth's head and plant a kiss to Seth's hair, which gets him a happy grin from Seth. Roman and Seth put their fists out and Dean points to his own fist before joining it with theirs.

After they get back to the hotel Dean ends up pacing while Roman and Seth watch him, wondering what's bothering him this time, but he doesn't say anything to them until Renee shows up and wraps her arms around him.

"You ok? That punch looked pretty painful…"

"I'll be alright…might have a bit of a shiner in the morning but I've taken worse hits."

"Still…"

"This about the Superman Punch? Look, Renee…it was an accident alright? I was aiming for McIntyre and he moved so Dean got hit instead."

"When you saw Drew move you should have stopped or turned or something."

"Can't stop that kind of momentum Renee…"

"Then you should have kept your fist back instead of finishing the move! You could have avoided hitting him if you really wanted to."

Seth tried to come to Roman's defense but Renee's angry glare had him shrinking back like a scolded dog and hiding behind Roman. Dean wrapped an arm around Renee's shoulders and led her down the hall and into their room where Drew was already waiting for them. None of them felt like doing anything more than just relaxing and trying to figure out their next step. The next day they had to fly all the way to Chicago so they could be there by Monday for Raw…to say it was a long flight and everyone was cranky would be a massive understatement.

At one point during the night the Shield watches as Braun, Dolph, and Drew are shown backstage in their own locker room. Dolph is making excuses for the Super Show-Down loss and starts telling Braun and Drew what they need to do to win that night and Drew snaps at him. Drew ends his rant by telling Dolph he's sick of him trying to call the shots and that he lost the match, not them, and that he needs to start worrying about pulling his own weight. Braun snaps at both of them and says he's tired of their bickering and that they need to remember they're only there to help him win the Universal Title because that's what's best for all of them and he doesn't want to hear any more excuses from either of them. Seth was looking smug as all hell seeing their rivals at each other's throats like that, Dean was watching Drew for any sign that he was getting tired of playing the game.

Later on Seth decides the Shield needs to film another little promo video and leads them into a room where a camera is filming on the floor as their black boots come into view. Seth picks up the camera to reveal their faces to the screaming fans.

Seth "They tried to break us."

Dean "We don't break."

Roman "What you need to understand…is we're not an alliance…we're not a friendship…we're a Brotherhood."

Dean "Braun, Ziggler, McIntyre…maybe you think…you're vicious…maybe you think…you've done some ruthless things…well make no mistake about it…you are not the bad guys."

Seth "We…are the bad guys."

Roman "It doesn't matter if we're in Melbourne…or Chicago. When the three of them go against the three of us the story stays the same."

Seth "We don't bend…we don't crack…we don't stop. We are…the one…true…constant."

Dean "We…are the Hounds of Justice."

Roman "We…are the Shield. Believe That."

The camera is thrown to the ground and three sets of boots are seen leaving the room. Dean is antsy…pacing and rolling his shoulders and twitching his head…it makes Seth feel anxious just watching him but Dean isn't listening to his attempts to calm the man down.

When Paul Heyman goes out onto the stage and runs his mouth saying he's here to watch the fight between the Shield and their enemies the boys head to their entrance spot at the top of the stairs. He says he's here to see a fight, to see some legalized thuggery as the Dogs of War and the Shield fight, but he finds it quite ironic that 72 hours ago, Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman beat the high holy living crap out of each other in Australia, and flew 20 hours to get here just to beat the high holy living crap out of each other again, because that's what we do in WWE, seven days a week and twice on Sunday. He says that meanwhile, Brock Lesnar is at home eating a home-cooked meal and training at the gym he designed for the specific purpose of becoming the very first two-sport concurrent champion in UFC and WWE. He says Brock is the only individualist who wants to win the title, because both Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman are parts of a team, whereas Lesnar says "me, me, me", and that's why he's going to win the Universal Championship back in Saudi Arabia.

The Shield's music comes across the speakers and the boys hit the stairs, coming down to the ring while Heyman looks like a nervous rabbit on the stage before bolting for the back. The "Dogs of War" come out next, seemingly united again, as the Shield waits in the ring for them to get in.

Seth and Drew start off the match, Seth dropping to the mat to avoid one clothesline and then jumping over Drew to avoid a second one. Dean tags in and he goes after Drew but Drew tags in Braun who steamrolls Dean. Dean ends up in a corner with Seth chanting "watch, watch out, watch out" until Dean dodges Braun's run and tags Roman in. Braun spears Roman and gets him into his team's corner before tagging in Dolph. The Shield comes in as a unit and sends Dolph and Drew over the top rope before facing down Braun. Braun hops off the apron and starts yelling at his team mates to "Get your crap together" which, despite making Drew look like he's seething, seems to get them all back on the same page. Braun choke slams Roman onto the edge of the apron and takes control of the match before tagging Dolph back in but Roman manages to get a good hard uppercut on Dolph who rolls to tag Braun in.

Braun runs at Roman from the opposite corner but Roman moves so he slams full speed into the turnbuckle. Braun is back in the game before Roman can make a tag but Roman lifts him up for a Samoan drop and tags Seth in just as Braun tags in Dolph. Seth is dominating Dolph while Dean is on the floor trying to get Roman back up and running again. Seth pulls a Buckle Bomb on Dolph and goes for the pin but Drew breaks it up only to get speared by Dean who starts punching him anywhere he can reach and then hurls him over the top rope.

Braun grabs Dean by the throat and then gets Seth too, but Roman Superman Punches Braun which forces him to let go of them. Dean runs at him and lands both feet into Braun's chest then Seth comes in with a big kick and knocks him down out of the ring. Dean starts bouncing on his feet and then Seth catches on and does the same before they run to the opposite side of the ring and then fly through the ropes in a Suicide Dive onto Dolph and Drew. Braun grabs Seth and Dean by the backs of their necks so Roman flies over the ropes to take him down, sadly taking his brothers down with him.

Once they're all back in the ring Braun takes control of Seth while Dean paces on the apron like a caged animal, which is making Drew more than a little 'hot under the collar' knowing the energy building up inside of Dean is going to be intense if he doesn't get an outlet for it. Braun drives Seth into his corner and tags in Drew who tries to pin Seth but he kicks out. Seth tries to leap over Drew to get to his team but gets caught in midair, fingertips away from tagging in Dean when Drew drops him hard. Drew tags in Dolph who starts beating on Seth so Seth grabs his legs and hurls him over his own body into the turnbuckle. Seth starts going for the wrong corner and by the time he gets his bearings Dolph has tagged Drew back in. After hitting Drew with a hard kick to the head Seth tries to reach his brothers but Braun runs over Seth to knock Roman and Dean off the apron and isolate Seth in the ring.

Braun throws Dean into the barricade and he actually bounces off of it, then he tosses Roman into the steel steps. Braun drags Seth into his team's corner and gets into Dolph's face yelling at him that this is how you get things done and pull your weight and Dolph starts poking Braun in the chest while yelling back. Braun grabs Dolph by the throat but Drew yanks his around and gets in his face instead so the two start to go at each other but Seth runs into Drew, knocking him into Braun, and then sends Drew over the top rope to land on Braun after the big guy had rolled out of the ring.

Seth finally makes it to his corner and tags in Dean who does a suicide dive out onto Braun and Drew before rolling Drew back into the ring. The two go back and forth until Dolph tries to distract Dean from their corner and dean knocks him off but gets slammed by Drew who covers him only to have Roman break it up. Dolph Super kicks Roman and then Seth goes after Dolph but gets thrown back. Dolph tries to super kick Seth but Dean intercepts the kick by grabbing Dolph's leg and gets himself pushed back into the ropes. Seth flips Dolph and himself out of the ring over the top rope and then Drew and Dean start trading blows until they clothesline each other hard, both of them lying in the ring gasping for breath while looking at each other.

Roman tries to Superman Punch Braun outside the ring but gets caught and when Braun lifts him up for a power slam Dean dives through the ropes and gets caught instead, earning himself a hard DDT that leaves him curled in a ball but as Braun manages to get back to his feet he takes a spear from Roman. Dean manages to get into the ring and beat the Ref's count but Dolph tries to kick him again only to have Seth come in and take Dolph over the top rope with himself yet again. Dean turns around into a Claymore kick and gets pinned by Drew for the win, Drew whispering an apology in his ear before leaving him. As Drew rolls out of the ring Seth rolls back in, Drew gathers up his team and they head up the ramp together while Roman rolls himself into the ring next to Seth.

Roman and Seth are sitting near the edge of the ring trying to catch their breath and looking up at where their rivals are heading towards the backstage area, meanwhile Dean is still in the middle of the ring in obvious pain while his brothers seen oblivious to it. Drew's team realizes he's not following them and turn back to watch him as he stares down at the ring where Dean is still curled up and all on his own while Roman and Seth seem to be having a conversation on their knees. When Dean rolls out of the ring and starts walking towards the ramp Seth finally turns to watch him and ends up turning in a circle to face back the way he'd started. Dean storms up the ramp, not looking back at his 'brothers' even once and stops in front of Drew. Drew holds out his hand to Dean and Dean locks eyes with him before taking it.

The two left in the ring share a look of confused disbelief, but Dolph starts crowing about how he knew Dean would join them. Dean and Drew share a brief look before attacking Dolph and beating him down until he stayed there, then turned to look at Braun who just shook his head and went backstage. Braun didn't care about Dolph, or being part of a team. With only Seth to watch Roman's back he knew he could take him without help now. Drew pulled Dean into a hug and they looked back down at where Seth and Roman were still looking utterly lost and confused. When they are heading out of the arena an interviewer…Kayla, if Dean remembered correctly…stopped them to ask questions.

"What did we just see out there Dean?"

"What did you see, Kayla? What you saw was me finally having enough of Roman and Seth's bullshit. They claim they missed me? They barely even spoke to me while I was gone. They claim they're my brothers still? They didn't even check on me out there. I sacrificed myself to save them and they didn't even ask if I was ok. They claim they need me? Yeah…sure they do…when they can't win a fight…that's when they need me. I spent this entire past week with Drew and Renee…not once did either of my "brothers" text or call to ask how I was feeling or anything."

Drew laid an arm across dean's tense shoulders, smirking slightly when said shoulders actually relaxed under his touch and Dean stopped fidgeting in agitation.

"What you just saw, Miss Kayla…was the end of the Shield, the end of the Dogs of War…and the beginning of a new era. Dean and I will be our own Tag-Team from now on…and we're going to show them all why they should have valued and appreciated us when they had the chance. Come on Dean…let's get you back to the hotel and ice down your side while we wait for Renee to join us huh?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Drew…ah damn that hurts…feels like I got hit by a truck man…"

"Close enough in Braun's case. I'll help ye Dean, just lean on me."

Kayla watches them both walk up the car ramp at the back of the arena and out into the darkness of the night, wondering what this meant for the Raw universe from here on out. All of this was shown on the Titantron after Raw went off the air so Seth and Roman saw the entire exchange. The two were exchanging words in the ring and trying to understand what the hell Dean was playing at now.

Back at the hotel Drew laid Dean on the bed and grabbed an ice pack out of the little freezer, wrapping it in a washcloth before laying it across Dean's aching side. He smiles softly at the hiss of air though Dean's teeth that turns swiftly into a sigh of relief as the cold seeps in and starts numbing the skin a bit.

"That feels better…thanks Drew."

"Anytime Dean. You realize there's no turnin back now right?"

"You realize I don't want to turn back right? I want to be able to hang out with you, I want to be able to touch you…hell I want to be able to kiss you and not give a damn what anyone thinks."

"What's stopping you then?"

"Everyone will think I'm cheating on Renee and they'll hate me for it."

"Unless the three of us make a statement together…go out there and announce to the whole world who and what we all are to each other…and stop their wagging tongues before they even get the chance to start up."

"We'll have to talk to Renee about it…see what she thinks."

"We'll do that when she gets here…for now you just rest and let me look after you alright?"

"Sure thing Drew…"

By the sound of his voice Dean was half asleep already and Drew just watched him with a fond smile while rubbing his head until he could hear soft snores coming from the other man. When Renee came in he put a finger over his lips and pointed at the sleeping man on the bed so she tiptoed her way over, kissing Drew's forehead when she reached his side and keeping her voice down to a whisper.

"How is he?"

"Hurtin…but strong. He'll be fine."

"Good. You two ready for the backlash you're going to get?"

"Dean and I have an idea we want to run by you…see what ye think."

"I'm listening."

Drew explains to her what he and Dean had talked about and Renee agrees that it's a great idea but decides that they should drop hints on Social Media outlets first to get the fans riled up and curious first. When Dean eventually wakes back up they tell him and he agrees. They take a series of photographs with each of their phones…some of Dean and Renee kissing, some of Drew and Renee kissing, and then some with Dean and Drew kissing…and then they each post them to their various Media outlets…Dean's having barely been used at all…like ever really. The comments started pouring in and the three of them were laughing over how ridiculous some of the fans theories were.

When one commenter said that Dean and drew kissing was disgusting Dean smirked and looked at Drew before yanking Drew onto his lap while yanking his head back by his long hair, kissing his throat and palming Drew's cock through his pants while Renee snapped another photo to post in response to that. She posted it on her own accounts with the caption, "Love is beautiful in all forms, and if you find it you hold on. I am happy to share my love." This started a whole new comment storm but the trio decided they were done for the night. At some point Roman and Seth knocked on the door and tried to get Dean to talk to them but they were ignored until they went away. At some point the next day Seth saw the photos and showed them to an equally shocked Roman and the two decided that they absolutely had to talk to Dean before the next show.

A/N: Ok so not much sexy times in this one but I felt there was enough drama and tension…hence why I tried to end with a slightly more fun notes. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and like the direction I went with it. From this point on this story will probably not follow much of Raw's actually events as I will start doing my own thing, though if something is really good it might make it into the story…we shall see.


	4. Cornered and Protected

Used No Longer

A/N: First off I just wanted to give a sympathetic and supportive shout-out to anyone in the Florida Panhandle right now. I'm in Middle Georgia so we didn't get hit nearly as bad as ya'll did but even 85mph winds caused a lot of damage. I used to live in SWFL and it got pretty bad there a few times so I feel your pain my friends. I was trying to clean up after the storm and managed to twist my ankle on Friday so that's been fun to deal with…not lol. It's healing but taking it's sweet time of course.

Secondly, this is where I depart from the actual show and start doing my own thing with this story…hopefully everyone keeps enjoying it but if not, oh well. I know it seems like Roman and Seth are being assholes in this fic but there's a reason for it and that will come out in this chapter but it will take a while for them to fix what they screwed up lol.

Warnings: mild roleplay type thing…edging (if you don't know what this is and you're over 18 look it up…it can be very…intense, to say the least.)…swearing as always…and some violence b/c duh lol.

Chapter 4 – Cornered and Protected

The next morning Dean woke up in the middle of a Drew and Renee sandwich, and honestly saw no reason to change that scenario anytime soon. He was curled around Renee's back while Drew was curled around his back…and he felt safe and loved. When he felt Drew's hand rubbing the short fuzzy hair on his head he leaned back into the touch with a tiny little whine, earning himself a low throaty chuckle in his ear.

"Mornin Dean. Feelin any better?"

"A bit, yeah. Pretty sure they're gonna be pissed…"

"Screw 'em Dean. They cared more about those belts than your well-being…they deserve whatever they get now."

Renee's soft voice added her own thoughts to what Drew had said and Dean smiled at how much these two cared about him…HIM as a person, as their lover, not as a competitor to help in the ring.

"You're finally smiling again Dean…you're relaxing more. You've been tense and agitated since you came back…since you joined back up with Roman and Seth. Maybe you just need to be separate for a while and let them realize what they've lost."

"Maybe you're right Darlin…just feels strange…ya know?"

"You need to do what's best for you…not what's best for them. I almost lost you Dean…you almost died on me…I don't want to see you miserable…I want to see you happy."

Dean gave Renee a sweet, gentle kiss and pulled her into his chest, murmuring softly to her about how he was happy with her…and now with Drew as well. Drew was still rubbing his head and it was really very distracting but it felt too good to want him to stop. Drew's voice was soft when he spoke and it sent little shivers through Dean's body.

"I don't have the history with Dolph that you have with those two so walking away from him wasn't a difficult decision…but I understand that this isn't easy for ye Dean. Renee and I are here for ye, whatever ye need just ask."

"I can only promise I'll try…not good at asking for stuff…used to bein on my own and lookin after myself."

"You're not on your own anymore Dean…you have us now…and we'll do whatever we have to in order to keep you safe and happy."

"Drew's right…you're more important to me than anything else…even my job, Dean. If they told me to choose between you or my job I would choose you every time. Understand?"

"Yeah Darlin…I get it…and I love you too."

Drew and Renee shared a smile over Dean's head before Drew finally decided it was time to get up and go to the gym, which Dean whined about because he was "comfy damnit" but Drew insisted so he got up and got into his workout clothes. The trio decided to all go to the gym together and were happy to find it empty when they got there, the rest of the roster probably sleeping in after the whirlwind of the Super Show-Down in Australia and then a quick turnaround to Raw in Chicago. Renee went straight to the treadmill, which Dean eyed with distaste as he'd rather run in the dessert back home, while Dean and Drew went to spot each other on the lift bar.

After they were done Renee asked Drew if he'd help her with her pull-ups and he agreed, which left Dean smirking as he knew exactly what she was up to. While Drew was spotting Renee on the pull-up bar her cleavage was essentially right in his face and Dean could tell it was getting to him. He knew first-hand how distracting that could be because she'd done it to him often enough, not that he ever said no when she asked even though he knew exactly what she was up to.

Dean went to a pair of thick ropes lying on the floor, the other ends attached to the wall, and started lifting them up and down in an alternating wave motion. He had just finished with that exercise and was leaning against a wall taking a breather and hydrating himself when two shadows fell over him. He looked up expecting to see Drew and Renee but instead found Roman and Seth blocking him in so he was trapped against the wall. He hated feeling trapped or cornered, it brought back bad memories he preferred to keep buried, and both of his so-called brothers knew that so he didn't understand why they were doing this.

"Back up."

"No Dean…not until you talk to us man."

"I said…Back…Up…"

"Listen Uce…we're not moving until you explain what the hell you were thinking last night. You walked out on us and joined up with McIntyre? We're a team Uce…a brotherhood…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"BACK UP, DAMN YOU!"

"What the hell are they doing? He hates being cornered…"

Drew looked over when Dean yelled and then saw Renee's face go pale, but her words were what had him racing across the gym and shoving the other two men back away from Dean who was starting to hyperventilate and get really twitchy. He felt Dean's hands on his back seconds before his forehead joined them to press against his skin, and he could hear him trying to calm his breathing down as Renee came to join them. The look on Renee's face could have easily rivaled the ferocity of a mother bear with how angry she was at that moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, McIntyre?"

"Recuing Dean from your stupidity, Rollins."

"He doesn't need YOU. We're his brothers, not you."

"You're right…I'm not his brother…I'm his lover, his friend, his protector, and anything else he needs me to be…Renee as well. The three of us are quite happily in love and none of us needs you two trying to ruin it. Come here Dean…I've got ye…just relax for me alright?"

Drew turned back to Dean and just gathered the other man into his arms before leading him to one of the private dressing rooms the gym offered so he could calm down in peace. When Roman and Seth moved to follow Renee planted herself in front of them and gave them a look that all-but dared them to try it.

"Leave him alone. You two have done him more than enough harm lately."

"What are you talking about Renee? We haven't hurt him…they have?"

"They only hurt him in the ring, he can handle that…you two, on the other hand…you hurt him emotionally and that is far worse."

"Hold up there Babygirl…"

"Do NOT call me that Roman Reigns or I swear to god I'll shave you bald. You two…you fucked up royally."

Roman and Seth had never heard Renee use that word before and that, more than anything, shut them up. Renee was about to give them an earful because she'd been wanting to for some time now.

"Before he came back to Raw he was happy. You two started calling him a couple weeks before his return and saying you missed him and couldn't wait to have him back. Since he returned to you two, however, I didn't see him smile…not once…not until Drew saw his pain and turmoil and stepped in to help him. Ever since Dean came back all you two talk about is your stupid title belts and what you need him to do to help you keep them. Not once have you asked him how he's feeling, how he's doing after he nearly DIED, or even ask what HE wants. Where were you two when he contracted MRSA and that infection almost killed him? Where were you when I was sitting beside him day after day as they pumped him full of antibiotics and he could barely remember his own name? Where were you when he finally came back from the edge and looked at me with his dimpled smile and said he was fine? Nowhere to be found, that's where. You barely even sent him any texts after the first month he was out and called him even less than that…and all the while he was wondering why his brothers had abandoned him because he was injured. Hell, you hardly ever returned the calls HE made to YOU. You two don't deserve him the way you are right now. Drew has done nothing but support, love, and help him since he saw how much Dolph's words had hurt him. He followed Dean outside after that night and they talked, and that was when Drew suggested they BOTH break away together…Dean was reluctant to leave you two and kept hoping things would get better. Last night he was lying in the middle of that ring in pain and you two just sat there talking instead of checking on him…you didn't even look at him until he rolled out and walked up the ramp. Drew had actually waited out there on the ramp for him when he realized you two weren't helping him and that moment…that was when Dean made his decision. He didn't walk away from you two…you DROVE him away. Then you have the nerve to corner him against the wall? You know DAMN well that he hates being cornered, that it makes him feel panicked and trapped. Until you two get your acts together and decide which is really more important to you…those belts or Dean…stay the hell away from all three of us."

Renee turned on her heel and saw Dean and Drew staring at her with wide-eyes and open mouths, so she rolled her eyes and looped an arm into each of theirs before dragging them to the doors…not that either of them protested or anything.

"I think it's time to go back to our room and relax for the rest of today."

"Can't Darlin…got a call from the Bosses…they want to meet with the two of us in an hour."

"Then let's get changed and get a move on."

When they each raised an eyebrow at her she huffed at them and said there was no way she wasn't going to be there to support them with whatever the fallout would be, reminding them that they were in this together…all three of them. After taking quick showers and changing into clean clothes they drove to a rental office space nearby where Stephanie and Hunter were waiting for them, thankfully without Baron Corbin.

"Gentlemen…and Miss Young. Please…have a seat."

"Not to seem rude or anything but…can we get to the point of this meeting Stephanie? We kind of had plans for this afternoon."

"Of course, Miss Young. Last night was…eventful…to say the least. You both did something very unexpected and we'd like to discuss that with you. By leaving your partner, Drew…you've left us with a bit of a problem in that you each hold one half of the Tag Team Championships. If you're on opposing sides you can't defend the titles so we have two options. Option one is we remove the titles from both of you and have a multi-team battle to determine who holds them next…or option 2 is that one of you gives up his belt and the other gives it to his chosen partner instead."

"Hey Hunter? I've got an idea…"

"I'm listening Dean."

"How about Drew and Dolph fight one on one and the winner gets both belts?"

"Hmm…that could work. We'll consider that option. Now…as for you leaving the Shield…"

"I left for my own health Hunter. It was either walk away or I was going to actually go insane."

"Is there any chance of reconciliation between you and them Dean?"

"To be honest Steph…I don't know right now. I barely heard from them while I was out…and then I come back and they only care about their titles…it was like I was an afterthought. I nearly died, alright…I'm not going to allow myself to be an afterthought ever again. I had a lot of downtime to think about what I want and need in my life and anything I don't need is just not going to be kept hangin around anymore."

"I can understand that Dean. Is there any particular goal you have in mind now that you're separate from them?"

"Steph, at the moment I'm just focusing on the two of us competing as a team, in the future…who knows?"

"Fair enough Dean. I have a question of my own now…you three posted some interesting photos on social media last night…care to explain all that?"

"Don't see why we need to explain our personal business…"

"Dean…allow me?"

"Go for it Darlin."

Drew had remained silent, allowing Dean and Renee to handle everything while keeping on hand on each of their lower backs in support, something that their bosses certainly noticed.

"Drew has become very important to both of us. Dean is Bisexual…not a commonly known fact but he hasn't really hidden it, he just doesn't advertise it. As it turns out, Drew is the same. This whole thing started with them being attracted to each other but after spending some time together we realized that Drew and I were attracted to each other as well…from there it just evolved into this…beautiful love between the three of us. There's no jealousy, no worry…we share equally and it's just…amazing really. I really hope you aren't going to ask us to stop being with Drew because if you do…you'll lose two great wrestlers and a commentator the fans actually like to listen to."

"I don't appreciate being threatened, Miss Young."

"Not a threat Stephanie…just stating a fact. We've already discussed it and we'd rather leave the WWE than leave each other."

"I see…good thing we had no intention of separating the three of you then. We actually wanted to see if you three would be willing to explore this on screen for the fans to see?"

Drew and Renee both turned to Dean as if they had synchronized and Hunter nearly laughed at Dean's expression. He looked as though he'd sucked on something sour and Hunter figured it was because he preferred to keep his private life just that…private.

"I'm not real fond of the idea but…if these two think it's a good idea I'll go with it…if Drew and Renee don't want to do it then we won't."

"IF we do this…and that's still a pretty big if…how will it work?"

"It's simple, Renee…we'll take tomorrow as a day to film some backstage interactions showing how those two got together, and maybe showing you and Drew flirting as well…we can air them as backstory segments to show the events that led up to Dean and Drew joining forces. After that you three will just do whatever comes naturally to you out there. We talked Vince into letting the five of us have free reign on this storyline so we can let you three do whatever you want as long as you stick to the PG guidelines. You can kiss, hold hands, that kind of stuff but no sexual contact on screen."

"We wouldn't show that in the arena anyway so that won't be a problem. The only reason that groping picture was posted was to agitate the one commenter who said that my men kissing was disgusting."

"I figured as much. So…are you three in or not?"

Again they looked at Dean for confirmation and Dean was wondering how he was somehow elected captain of this ship without knowing it.

"Yeah sure…we'll do it…just don't expect me to play Mister nice guy anymore."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how this plays out Dean. You three can go and enjoy the rest of your day. We took the liberty of removing you two from tonight's House Show, making it Roman and Seth versus Dolph and Braun instead. As for you Renee, take the night off and spend time with these two…you've earned it."

"Thank you Hunter, Stephanie."

The trio left the office and decided to go to lunch at a nearby diner that was done to look exactly like a classic 50s diner. The place even had costumes that customers could try on and take pictures, Renee was all for it and the guys just shrugged and went along with it. Dean and Drew ended up looking like T-Birds from Grease and Renee had donned a poodle skirt and all that went with it…Dean made her flush a pretty shade of pink by saying how cute she looked and Drew agreed which made her turn a bright red. When Renee went to the ladies room Dean and Drew both had a quick discussion before buying the poodle skirt and the cute little blouse that went with it and Dean hid the bag in the trunk, barely making it back to his seat before Renee came back out.

"Sorry I took so long guys…had to fix my make-up."

"You look pretty without it Darlin, but we don't mind waiting, right Drew?"

"Aye."

The waitress came by for their orders and soon enough they had full bellies and decided to return to the hotel to relax. Dean led Renee inside with a hand on her lower back while Drew stealthily grabbed the bag from the trunk and kept it behind his back until they closed the door of their room behind them. When he pulled out the bag Renee gave them both a suspicious look.

"What did you two do?"

"Just open it and take a look Renee…"

"You'll love it Darlin…and so will we really."

Renee looked into the bag and saw the skirt, squealing in happiness and smothering both men with kisses.

"How did you manage this?"

"The owner is a fan so when I told him why we wanted it he was all for it. Don't worry Darlin, we paid him for it so he can get a new set."

"Go on lass…go change into that."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Both men spoke in unison, their voices a little deeper than normal, and Renee giggled before going to change in the bathroom. When she came out she had on the black skirt with the white poodle embroidered on it with a powder blue off-shoulder top that had poufy sleeves and the look was completed by a pair of Saddle shoes and ankle socks with ruffles around the top. Dean and Drew were both just staring at her like a pair of hungry wolves watching a doe in the forest.

"Does it look good boys?"

"Bloody hell…"

"Fuck me sideways Darlin…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well…you've got me dressed up in this…now what do you want to do?"

"We're gonna ravage ye lass…like any self-respectin bad boys would do to with a pretty little lass like yerself."

"Exactly…we're gonna turn the sweet little good girl…into our pretty little bad girl."

Renee felt herself growing wet as she realized where this was heading and she had zero complaints…but she also wanted to play a bit with her role of the sweet good girl they'd given her.

"I don't know if I should boys…what if we get in trouble?"

Clearly those words, combined with the shy coquettish look she threw at them from under her lashes, were the last straw for her men. The two penned her in on either side, each attacking one side of her throat with kisses, licks, and little nips that had her panting for breath and hanging onto their muscular arms for support.

"Guys…bed…now…"

The two lifted her up between them and laid her in the center of the bed before joining her, one on either side of her. Dean and Drew spent the rest of the afternoon slowly driving Renee to the edge and back, over and over again. They kissed her body, licked her between her legs, teased her breasts, and basically drove her to the brink of insanity before finally allowing her to finish and complete the orgasm they'd been building her up to…and the intensity of it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

While she was coming down from her orgasm-induced high she noticed the two of them kneeling over her and kissing each other rather heatedly. Renee was more than happy to watch as the two started fighting for dominance, rolling onto the floor as they continued to fight over who would be on top. Eventually Drew won the fight when he bit down hard on the back of Dean's neck and Dean went limp with an exceedingly loud moan that made Renee flush bright red just from hearing it. Drew slid a finger into Dean's ass while Renee started rubbing herself between her legs, watching as Drew dominated Dean who was clearly enjoying it since he kept pushing back against Drew's fingers every time he added one and stated moving them. Once Drew felt that Dean was ready he removed his fingers, smirking at the plaintive little whine Dean made, and then slid his length into Dean until he was all the way in leaving both men panting. When Dean started squirming Drew kicked into high gear, slamming into his lover's ass relentlessly until both of them were spent. The two men heard Renee call their names from the bed and turned in time to see her cum again just from watching them and playing with herself, both of their jaws dropping open at the sight.

"If that's not one of the hottest things I've ever seen…"

"Aye…we're in agreement on that Dean…"

The three curled up in the bed together and Renee turned the TV onto a 50s music station, earning a chuckle from her men, before they settled in for a well-earned nap before dinner.

Meanwhile Roman and Seth had holed up in their room for the rest of the morning and afternoon to talk about what Renee had said to them and how to fix what had gone wrong.

"I don't get it man…what the hell happened? I thought everything was going great and then Dean just goes off the deep end…now Renee's blaming us for this?"

"Seth…maybe she's right. Maybe we should have talked to him more while he was out."

"We didn't want to disrupt his recovery man."

"Yeah…but we never told HIM that…did we? We know him, Seth…he tends to jump to the worst conclusions possible. I don't know Seth…maybe we did fuck up with him…maybe we should have called more, or explained things to him…maybe we have been too focused on our titles to notice he was struggling…Hell…we didn't even know he'd HAD a nasty infection until he mentioned it in that one interview and it swept across the internet. He almost died and we didn't even know Seth."

Roman looked like he was ready to cry and Seth honestly didn't feel like he was much better off. They'd only just gotten Dean back and they'd managed to drive him away by being too absorbed in their own problems with their titles and not seeing that he'd needed them.

"I need to think up a plan to fix this somehow…I'm not letting us break apart again Roman…I can't..."

"We'll figure it out together Seth…as brothers. We know him…we can do this…we can fix it and get him back. Although…I think we'd have to be willing to accept McIntyre as well because I doubt Dean will come back without him."

"Probably not…but hey…we had talked about adding a fourth member to the Shield…if we can convince Dean to come back and bring McIntyre…Drew, with him…we could run the whole damn place and hold all the titles."

"I'm not sure that argument would be the best one to use with Dean right now..."

"No…I know that…I'll figure it out."

"WE…we will figure it out Seth…together."

All too soon it was time for Raw again and this time they were in Philadelphia, PA…home of the Cheesesteak. Dolph and Braun were out in the ring running their mouths. Braun about how he was going to beat both Roman and Lesnar to become Universal Champion at Crown Jewel…and Dolph…Dolph was saying that they had successfully broken and shattered the Shield, conveniently ignoring that his own team was also broken.

Then Roman and Seth walk onto the stage without Dean and the fans are torn with their reactions, clearly happy to see them both but also wondering where Dean was at. Seth lifted his mic to address the two men in the ring only to have Dolph throw it right back at him.

"Gentlemen I've got some bad news for you…the Shield…we're not shattered…we're not broken…the Shield…is alive…and…well. Do we have fights and setbacks? Yeah…but all families do. We were back there listening to you yap on and on and on about who the best in the world is…oh man…I got news for you Dolph…when I beat your former buddy Drew tonight in our qualifying match…I'm gonna prove to you what the rest of the world already knows…Seth Rollins…is the best…in the world."

Dolph "Wow what a great speech…ladies and gentlemen…two thirds of the shield...but…where's your brother…your brother Dean Ambrose? I know you two ego maniacs don't really care where he is…and he shoved ya and walked off…and he finally opened his eyes to the things we've been saying for weeks and months and everybody in this arena knows…that's no big deal. I know you don't care that he's here…I don't care if he shows up either, I'll take a forfeit when I advance to the finals…"

Seth "Ah shut up, shut up Dolph…you're not taking a forfeit…Look I know you guys don't know Dean all that well, but we know him real well and he runs on Ambrose time…which means he shows up when he wants to show up, does what HE wants to do…the bottom line is…Ambrose always shows up."

Roman "The funny part is…you're worried about Dean…when you should be worried about these titles. Let me take that back…Dolph, you're never getting close to these titles and Braun…at crown jewel well…after that you're goin to the back of the line."

Seth "Ya know…I've always liked Philadelphia. You know why I've always liked Philadelphia? Yes, the cheesesteaks are fantastic…but I love Philly cuz Philly's a fightin town! McIntyre…get out here…I say we have our qualifying match right here, right now!"

Seth heads to the ring as the rest of the men head backstage and Drew comes out to meet Seth in the ring. Renee is on commentary as usual and mentions how hard it is to find Dean during the day and how he needs a GPS on him. Dean is watching in the back and snorts in amusement with a little smirk on his lips as he speaks out loud.

"Go ahead and try it Darlin…see which of us ends up wearing the thing in the end."

"Talking to yourself Dean?"

"Get lost Roman. I don't wanna talk to you."

While Roman tries to get Dean to talk to him, out in the ring Drew pulls up the apron cover to expose the steel girders underneath, intending to drive Seth's face into it, but Seth evades this. Dolph comes down and distracts Seth while Drew slides under the ring and then yanks Seth's shoulder into the steel. Dolph tries to play cheerleader for Drew, probably hoping he'll come back now that the Shield is broken. Later in the match Seth runs to the ropes to set up for his curb stomp but Dolph pulls the top rope down so Seth flies over it and out onto the ground. Dean's music plays so Dolph faces the ramp but Dean ambushes him from behind. Drew starts to help Dean get up but Seth lands his curb stomp on Drew to take him out which makes Dean angry. Seth barely makes it back into the ring to beat the count but Drew doesn't, thanks to Seth, and is counted out making Seth the winner. Dean rolls into the ring and gives Seth a look that's a mix of anger and disappointment. Dean rolls out of the ring and moves to Drew's side, helping him stand up and guiding him up the ramp and backstage where he sits him on a nearby equipment crate.

"You alright Drew?"

"Aye…just pissed off that Rollins beat me."

"It's not like he pinned ya…he just rolled into the ring faster is all. To me that doesn't count as beatin ya…he won the match yeah…but he didn't actually pin ya."

"That's a fair point Dean…thanks…that does make it a bit more bearable."

The two turn to a nearby TV as the taped recreation of their meeting the night they first hatched their plan was played for the audience and everyone watching backstage…including Roman and Seth, who were reeling in shock at just how badly Dean had been feeling since coming back that Drew could so easily turn his head like that. Drew and Dean heard the audience laugh after Drew asked about him kissing opponents in the Indies and his uncaring reply. It warmed Dean's heart to know that most of his fans were still with him no matter what.

A second video package showing the return of DX announcement by triple H and Shawn the previous week is shown, and followed by the image of a darkened hallway leading to a boiler room of the arena where Taker and Kane walk out of the steamy shadows. The two talk about how DX was reunited on a bed of lies, how Shawn stayed away out of fear and not respect…and how Triple H may have won a battle in Australia but he started a war that would end at Crown Jewel. Taker finishes by telling them to Rest in Peace and rolls his eyes back before the camera fades to black.

"Now that…that's almost old school there. They used to be a lot more badass but…it is PG now…kind of takes some of the fun out of it though."

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talkin for a bit."

Drew gently grabbed Dean's chin and pulled him into a kiss that had a few of the females nearby saying Aww at how Dean seemed to just melt against Drew's chest. Dean pulled back with his cheeks turning slightly pink as several ladies, including Bayley and Sasha, started fawning and cooing over him.

"You ladies do remember that I'm married right? Remember Renee? MY Wife? Commentator out there by the ring?"

"Wait…if you're married why are you kissing Drew?"

"Renee kisses him too Bayley…the three of us are together…it's a trio kinda thing."

"Oh…that's cool. Whatever works for you guys."

"Thanks little miss hugger…I gotta go get ready for my match now."

A video package is shown of the Bellas betraying Ronda the previous week and then Ronda comes out to the ring to speak out about it. She calls the Bellas out to give her an explanation but they say they don't owe her one. Nikki actually calls Ronda a loser who doesn't deserve to be there but Ronda fires back at them, calling them the embodiment of a stereotype and saying there were only there for the cameras. She says they leeched off of the names of their men, plagiarized and diluted their move sets…she even compares them to Smallpox, needing to be eradicated. To Dean though, the best line Ronda dropped on the Bellas was simply, "The only door you ever knocked down was the door to John Cena's bedroom…and he eventually threw you out of that exact same door." The Bellas brought out their security team to keep Ronda away from them…but of course that fails when Ronda dismantles the men, but the Bellas managed to escape to the back.

Kurt's return the previous week is shown, where he bested Corbin in a highly entertaining fashion, and the Kurt is seen backstage talking to several superstars before Corbin tells him he's arranged for him to have a handicap match against AOP that night.

Dean's match against Dolph is the next one up and Dean strolls out onto the stage as his music plays, before heading down the ramp and into the ring. Dolph comes out next and the match begins, the two men going back and forth constantly. Dean climbs to the top rope but Dolph climbs up after him and pulls him off to slam him into the mat hard but seems to hurt his own knee in the process. When Dolph goes for a super kick Dean grabs his legs and slingshots him into the post and he just hangs there for a bit. Dean unloads one vicious move after another on Dolph until finally locking him into a submission only to have him grab the bottom rope to force a break. Dean nearly pins Dolph but he kicks out at the last second so Dean goes to the top rope again but Dolph follows only to be thrown off and land on his knee yet again. While the Referee is distracted by Dolph Seth comes out to try and talk Dean into letting him help him but Drew drags Seth off the apron and down to the floor where Seth starts throwing punches at drew. Dean is still perched on the top rope as he looks between Dolph in the ring, and Seth fighting Drew near his feet outside the ring…and chooses to drop an elbow on Seth to save Drew. Seth tries to help Dean to his feet only to get shoved back onto his ass, but Dean allows Drew to steady him. Dean rolls back into the ring only to run face first into a super kick by Dolph who then pins him for the win.

Dolph rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp while Dean was lying in the ring looking pretty devastated. Seth slowly climbs into the ring and stands over Dean with his hands on his hips but Drew moves in and stands over Dean, with Dean essentially lying between Drew's feet. When Dean gets up, with Drew's help, Seth gets in his face and asks him what his problem is…this doesn't go over well and Dean shoves past him to leave the ring with Drew right beside him. As Dean goes up the ramp Seth rolls out of the ring and storms up after him, starting a shoving and shouting match between the two. Drew shoves Seth back away from Dean and stands between the two as seth tries to shove him away but Drew will not be budged by Seth…until Roman shoves his way between them and tries to calm all of them down. Then Baron Corbin comes out and the four men all scowl at him, apparently finding one thing they can agree on…a mutual dislike of the Acting General Manager.

"Come on guys, are you still having problems? Look, the last thing I want is the Shield to dissolve on my watch. So you know what…I'm gonna give you guys a chance to fix your problems and redeem yourselves in a rematch from last week. It'll be the Shield versus Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, and Braun Strowman tonight."

Corbin looks so smug and proud of himself while the boys look decidedly unimpressed. Dean refuses to accept that and storms over to yank the microphone out of his hand.

"Actually…no…it won't be. I refuse to team with those two again. Did you not see what happened last week Corbin? You blind as well as stupid? I walked away from the shield…Drew walked away from the so-called Dogs of War…and we joined with each other. We're not goin back to the way it was before pal."

"Alright…I get it…how about this then…Dean and Drew…versus Dolph and Braun…versus Roman and Seth…winning team gets the Tag Team Titles. That sound better to you gentlemen?"

"That…that sounds great man…ya finally did something right."

"Trust me Corbin…Stephanie will be very pleased with this decision…won't she Dean?"

"Oh yeah Drew…real happy…see…she actually likes the two of us as a team…imagine that huh?"

They head backstage as Finn Balor and Bayley, followed by Jinder Mahal with Alicia Fox and the Singh brothers all head out for Finn and Jinder's match. Finn hits the coup-de-gra for the win but then Bobby Lashley and his little sidekick mouthpiece come out and interrupt before he and Bayley can even celebrate the win. Lio Rush runs his mouth singing Bobby's praises and annoying the universe. Dean hears one of the commentators compare Lio Rush to a canker sore and snorts out a laugh while Drew just kind of nods in agreement. Dean doesn't even bother to watch Lashley versus Tyler Breeze since he already know that match will end badly for Breeze…and he was right.

Drew and Dean end up missing the rest of the show as they camped out in an abandoned locker room and helped each other to…relieve some tension…until it was time for them to head to the ring for the main event.

Braun and Dolph head out first, clearly NOT on the same page in any possible way as they are glaring at each other the whole way down the ramp. Roman and Seth come out next to the Shield's music and wearing their Shield gear as they come down the stairs through the fans.

Then it's Dean and Drew's turn and the music is an almost haunting mix of Dean and Drew's themes alternating, starting with Dean's opening riff and then sliding smoothly into Drew's bagpipes. When the two came out onto the stage the fans went absolutely nuts over Dean's new look…dark black jeans, his return to society shirt, and a black leather jacket. When they reach the ring Drew slides his long coat off while Dean sheds his jacket and shirt, leaving both men shirtless which the female fans loudly appreciate.

Drew and Dean quickly prove to be perfectly in synch with each other as they make rapid tags between the two of them to keep wearing down Dolph and Seth and keep them away from their respective partners. Eventually Seth managed to tag in Roman and Dolph did the same to Braun…the two larger men immediately going at each other while Dean just leaned back against the ropes and watched, letting them wear each other down. Seth and Dolph were screaming at their partners but being completely ignored…so Dean and drew went after those two, taking them both out of the equation for a while. When they turned back to the ring they watched Braun throw Roman out of the ring to land against a barricade before falling to his own knees in the ring. Dean and Drew shrugged and slid into the ring before attacking Braun in unison, eventually they lifted him up between them and Drew landed his Claymore kick before dean dropped Braun into a dirty deeds…but Braun rolled into his corner and tagged Dolph who received the same treatment before being pinned by Dean.

Drew held Dean's hand up in the air as the Referee brought the Tag Team Title Belts over to them. Drew taking his back and securing it around his waist while Dean held his up in the air for a bit before doing the same. The two shared a hug and headed up the ramp together, Drew's arm slung across Dean's shoulders. At the top of the ramp Drew pulls Dean close and plants a kiss against the top of his head before they continue on backstage. Roman and Seth are just watching them leave in a state of shock as they finally realize that Dean truly meant it…that he was tired of being overlooked by them and they realized that Renee had been right…they'd fucked up big time. As Roman and Seth finally head up the ramp Braun turns on Dolph and grabs him by the hair, pulling him up and yelling at him before slamming him hard into the mat. Those two are clearly on their own now.

After the show goes off the air Renee drops her headset and races to the back, literally running right into Dean's arms as he was waiting for her. As Dean wraps Renee in a hug Drew does the same from behind her and she makes an adorable little sound that Dean assures Drew is a sign that she's very happy. Roman and Seth watch from nearby as first Dean, and then Drew kisses Renee…and then Drew kisses Dean who just melts into it with a goofy grin on his face.

"Fuck…we fucked up Roman…we've lost him man…look at him…grinning and laughing…he hasn't done that since he came back…and that's our fault man…I don't…I don't know if we can fix this Roman…"

"Look at me Seth…we CAN…and we WILL…because I am not losing either of you again you hear me? I don't know how…but we will fix things and get our brother back…and maybe gain a new one in the process. Alright?"

"I hope so Roman…because right now I feel like shit…"

"Me too little brother…me too."

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter for now. I kept the World Cup qualifying matches but tweaked them a bit as to who helped whom lol. Those matches are kind of important after all. I did, however, change the main event entirely and in this story we have new Tag-Team Champions! Yayness! Let me know what you guys think and if you like where I'm going with this one so far. Really good reviews may get a mention in the next chapter.

P.S. I have an awesome neighbor…she just brought me two packs of frozen Chicken Thigh Fillets because her husband got a box of them from work as a gift and they don't have room for them so she's sharing with her neighbors…how awesome is that?!


	5. Forgiveness and HurtRage

Used No Longer

A/N: I am so happy this one isn't following the main storyline but I still feel the need to put Roman's speech in here b/c it's a big deal. Raw was an emotionally roller coaster for me…down with Roman's announcement, up with Finn's win and Taker's promo and Elias hitting Corbin with his guitar, down again with Seth and Dean's interview, up again with their win, and down again with Dean turning on Seth…emotional overload.

Eevee4ever2004: Aww, thanks for the great review, warmed my heart and made my day.

Vampirelover1234: Aww…you made me so happy reading your review. I love to hear that someone enjoys it, especially after thinking they wouldn't lol.

Chapter 5 – Forgiveness and HurtRage

After winning the titles Renee decided Dean and Drew deserved a reward so she drove them to a little store nearby that had been recommended to her by Natalya…specifically a lingerie store…and told them to work together and pick an outfit for her to wear for them later that night. Dean's eyes nearly bugged out of his head before he tore off at high speed through the store with Drew hot on his heels while Renee sat back in a chair and giggled at how silly her boys could be. The saleslady asked if she should help the two men but Renee just shook her head with a laugh, telling her that her husband knew what he wanted.

"If I may ask miss…you're married to one of them…why is the other here with you both?"

"That would be because we only recently found him and added him to our relationship. The three of us love each other very much and there is no jealousy of any kind…we share equally and happily."

"That's…different…I've never heard of something like that before…but it sounds kind of…fun."

Renee and the young lady talked a while longer until Dean and Drew came back, each with a very different outfit in his hands. Dean held an outfit that was all sheer lace and would barely cover anything, which Renee had expected honestly…but Drew surprised her. He held an equally sheer lacy underwear set but it also had a sheer robe with lace accents that went over that set…honestly she couldn't bear to say no to either of them and this WAS meant to be a celebration after all.

"All right boys…we'll buy both of them and I'll wear one tonight and the other tomorrow night…deal?"

The two nodded swiftly and Renee rolled her eyes as the saleslady rang up the purchase and placed the items in a bag for them. Once they finally got back to the hotel Dean insisted that his pick be the outfit for that night and Drew agreed, saying Dean had won the match so he should go first. Dean's beaming, boyish grin with dimples on full display had Renee and Drew both wanting to just cuddle him for hours but Dean shuffled Renee into the bathroom with the bag and told her to change while they got comfy. While Renee was doing her thing Dean and Drew stripped out of their clothes and climbed onto the bed together, lying side by side. Drew's fingers started drawing patterns on Dean's thigh until Dean whined at him and started squirming, which was one of Drew's favorite things. They had discovered that while Dean was in the dominant role with Renee…he was the opposite with Drew and preferred to have Drew take control of him…but he frequently made him work for it which Drew actually enjoyed as well. Renee had discovered that watching the two men fight for control was extremely arousing and so was watching Drew take control of Dean and essentially fuck him like a wild wolf.

When Renee finally emerged from the bathroom to stand in the doorway with the light behind her…both men felt their mouths go dry and their pants tighten up.

"Oh fucking hell…"

"Ye had to pick that scrappy little thing didn't ye Dean?"

"Com'ere Darlin…"

Renee heard the deep roughness of Dean's voice and swayed her hips as she walked over to the bed, earning a pair of matching groans from her men. Dean decided he wanted to try something new and have Drew fuck his ass while he was fucking Renee…an idea that got them as excited as he was after the told them about it. After they all came down from their passion-induced high they decided that might just be their new favorite position.

They ended up being unable to play with Drew's chosen outfit due to their updated interview and signing schedule keeping them busy and tired. Then the next Raw came around and ended up throwing a monkey wrench into everything.

When Raw began in Providence, Rhode Island Roman was the first one out but he looked…troubled and unhappy. When he began speaking the entire arena went silent, fans and superstars alike hanging on his every word. Drew noticed Dean becoming increasingly agitated and after Roman dropped his bomb on the arena he noticed Dean fighting back tears.

"I feel like I owe everybody an apology. For months…maybe even a full year…I've come out here and spoke as Roman Reigns and I've said a lot of things you know? I said that I'd be here every single week…I said I'd be a fightin Champion…I said I was gonna be consistent…and I said I was gonna be a workhorse, but…it's all lies."

"It's a lie because the reality is…my real name is Joe…and I've been living with Leukemia for eleven years…and unfortunately it's back."

"…and because the Leukemia is back I cannot fulfill my role, I can't be that fighting Champion and I'm gonna have to relinquish the Universal Championship. I'm not gonna lie…I'll take every prayer you can send my way but I'm not lookin for sympathy, I'm not lookin for you to feel bad for me…because I have faith. When I was 22 years old I was diagnosed with this…and very quickly I was able to put it in remission…but I'm not gonna lie, that was the hardest time of my life. I didn't have a job, I didn't have any money, I didn't have a home, and I had a baby on the way…and football was done with me…but you wanna know what gave me a chance? The team that gave me a chance was the WWE…and when I finally made it to the main roster and I was on the road they put me in front of all of you…the WWE universe, and to be honest ya'll have made my dreams come true…and it didn't matter if ya cheered me…it didn't matter if ya booed me…you've always reacted to me and that is the most important thing…and for that I have to say thank you so much."

"Thank you…but you all know the deal…ya'll know how life is…life's not fair, it's not all peaches and cream…sometimes life throws you a curveball…and right now the best thing for me to do is to go home…to focus on my family and my health…but I wanna make one thing clear…by no means is this a retirement speech…because after I'm done whoopin Leukemia's ass once again I'm comin back home…and when I do it's not gonna just be about titles and bein on top, no, it's about a purpose. I am comin back because I wanna show all of you, the whole world, my family, my friends, my children, and my wife…that when life throws a curveball at me…I am the type of man that will stand in that batter's box, I will crowd the plate, I will choke up, and I will swing for the fences every single time…because I will beat this, and I will be back, so you will see me very, very soon. Once again thank you so much, god bless you, and I love you…believe that."

As Roman leaves the ring the fans start chanting his name which soon morphs into more "Thank you Roman" chants. As he steps onto the stage Dean and Seth come out from behind the curtain, Seth clearly crying while Dean is making odd faces trying to hold his emotions back. Dean and Seth hug Roman and then Roman turns to face the fans and puts his fist out. Seth eagerly joins his fist with Roman's while Dean hesitates but ultimately decides one last time won't hurt. Dean buries his face into Roman's neck for a moment, with Seth doing the same on Roman's other side but Dean is clearly making sure no part of him touches any part of Seth. All three men are clearly struggling with the overwhelming emotions of Roman's news. Once they get into the back the show goes to a commercial break to allow the fans a little time to process the news before moving on with the show. Backstage Roman is wrapped in hug after hug with words of love and encouragement as leaves the arena to head to the airport for his flight back home to Florida.

When the commercial is over Finn Balor heads out to the ring for his match against Bobby Lashley…which he wins. This helps boost the fan's spirits a bit and get them back into the mood for the rest of the show.

Dean and Drew spend the rest of the time together in their new locker room watching the show, Dean loving the promo Taker and Kane put on for DX and Drew laughing when Elias hits Corbin with his guitar…to be honest Dean was laughing just as hard at that one.

Shortly before their match is set to begin, Dean and Drew against Seth and Dolph, the remaining two Shield men meet up with Charley for a little interview, both of them clearly still struggling with their emotions though they're a lot calmer now. Dean speaks up first and is making sure he's got quite a bit of distance between himself and Seth who speaks up after he does and is giving Dean a sideways look that shows he's wary of his former Shield brother.

"Seth, Dean…are you able to put into words the emotions of tonight?"

"There are not words…to describe…the ride that the three of us have been on together…for the last six years. There are not words…to describe…the ups, and the downs, and the highs, and the lows, and everything in between. When you don't know what to what to do…and you don't know what to say…you just gotta do…the only thing you know how to do, and you always do…so tonight…I'm gonna do what I always do…win."

"There are no words…but there are plenty of emotions…and tonight I'm gonna channel those emotions…we are both gonna go out there and do our very best and one of us will walk away with the titles…and we're gonna do it for you Roman…we love you…Believe that."

The two of them left the area and Seth tried to get Dean to stop and talk to him but Dean's scathing words weren't what he was hoping for.

"I can forgive Roman…I know he had good intentions but you probably distracted him. I can forgive him because he's got enough to deal with fighting that shit in his body. You though? You I can't forgive. I warned you once that I will never let you trick me again…and I meant it damnit. I'm done with you Rollins. Keep messin with me and you're gonna regret it."

Dean and Drew dominate the match from the start, Dean's emotions fueling him in the ring, but later on Seth clears the ring like a man possessed as he uses his own emotions as fuel…until Drew pushes him off of the top of the turnbuckle and he lands in a heap on the mat. When Seth goes to tag in Dolph, Dean drags Dolph down off the apron so Dolph chases him only to get slammed down by Drew. Eventually though Seth manages to make the tag to Dolph while Dean tags in Drew. When Dean gets back in the ring he unloads on Dolph, letting his emotions out in the best way he knows how…with his fists. Seth nearly gets the pin twice, once on Dean and once on Drew, but they kick out and go back to the constant back and forth between the two teams.

At one point Seth accidentally runs into the referee during as he and Dean end up hitting the mat hard. Dolph realizes that the Ref is out so he slips out of the ring and grabs one of the title belts. He climbs back into the ring, clearly intending to hit Dean with the belt only to have Drew pull the belt out of his hands…and then Dolph turns around into a kick from who turns it into a Dirty Deeds and goes for the pin. The ref is only just coming around so Drew helps him back into the ring and he hits the mat for the three count, So that Dean and Drew retain their titles. Dolph rolls out of the ring as the ref hands Drew and Dean their belts and the two men share an affectionate hug. When Dean notices Seth sneaking up behind drew he pulls Seth into a Dirty Deeds and then Drew watched his lover seem to have an emotional breakdown in the middle of the ring as he pounds on the mat with his fists. At one point he bites his own fist and screams, "I can't do this!" but then Drew sees Seth reach toward Dean while saying, "It's ok" and Dean snaps his attention back to Seth. Drew watches as just unloads on Seth in a flurry of punches and apparently Seth asks why somewhere during the punches because Dean screams at him, "I thought I told you why!"

Dean starts screaming at Seth while attacking him and Drew sees that Renee is just staring in open-mouthed shock. The other two announcers, Michael and Adam, seem unable to form words either…just a constant repeating of 'oh my god' and 'what the hell is happening'.

"Say it's ok, say its ok! Buddy…huh? Say it again huh? Say it again. Say it! Say it again."

Dean is still screaming as he throws Seth out of the ring and into the barricade then sits on the apron and says something about time before going after Seth yet again. He slams Seth into the timekeeper's area while screaming at him to, "Watch your mouth. Watch your damn mouth." while kicking him. Dean picks up Seth's title belt and throws it at Seth, hitting him in the head with it while saying, "That's what's important to you right?" Dean goes over and rolls up part of the protective padding at ringside, exposing the hard concrete floor beneath, and advances back towards a barely coherent Seth.

"Yeah, now what huh? How you gonna talk your way outta this one?"

Drew makes a half-hearted attempt to stop Dean as Dean grabs Seth and drags him over to the exposed floor as he starts screaming at him again.

"Suck it up. Suck it up! You asked for this! You asked for it! You told me…you told me it was gonna happen…you asked for it!"

Dean plants Seth's head into the concrete with a hard Dirty Deeds and then paces around a bit before hopping the barricade and heading up the stairs through the fans who are torn between cheering him and booing him. Drew gives Renee's hand a gentle squeeze before hopping the barricade himself and following Dean up through the fans. As Drew reaches the top of the steps he sees Dean look back down at where he left Seth, his eyes misty, and then he kneels down to perform the sign of the cross before standing back up and walking out. Drew is right on Dean's heels and as soon as they're out of sight of the fans he drags Dean to their locker room and pins him to the wall. Dean struggles and fights against him, his emotions overriding his senses entirely, but Drew gently takes him to the floor and uses his body to pin him down until he stops fighting him and just let's all of it out. Drew holds Dean as he finally lets himself cry and get it out of his system. When Renee finds them a little while later Dean is asleep, sitting in Drew's lap while being curled against the Scottish man's chest.

"How is he Drew?"

"Better…I think. He was tryin to hold it all in so no one would see him weak…but it was festerin and driving him crazy…he needed to let it out so I held him down until he ran out of fight and started letting go…then I just held him. Now he needs sleep and love."

"We can give him plenty of both. Stephanie and Hunter have given him and Seth a few days off to process everything and get back to normal…so to speak. Let's get him back to the hotel so we take take care of him properly."

"Excellent idea Renee."

When they got back to the hotel Dean was awake again so Renee slipped into the bathroom while Drew gently stripped Dean out of his clothes, and then Dean rather insistently pulled Drew's clothes off of him as well. When Renee came out of the bathroom in Drew's chosen lingerie from last week both men's jaws dropped.

"…And you said MY choice was bad…"

"Bloody fucking hell…"

"So…Dean…what do you want to try tonight?"

"Renee…I…I can't…I don't think…I'm not gonna be able to…ya know…be really attentive to ya tonight…"

"Dean…love…look at me. Tonight isn't about me…you take care of me plenty…tonight is about making YOU feel better. So you tell Drew and I what you want from us and we'll do it."

"I just don't wanna have to think about anything right now…"

"I know just the thing Dean…but ye have to trust us."

"I do trust you Drew…both of you."

Drew ended up using some of Renee's stockings to tie Dean's wrists to the headboard and his ankles to his wrists in a way that kept his legs straight above his head and prevented him from closing them either. This position left both his cock and his ass on full display and seeing his two lover's watching him, both looking at him with hunger in their eyes, had Dean's cock rigid in little time at all. Drew sucked on his own finger, which made Dean whine softly at him, and ran the slick digit along the crack of Dean's ass. Drew chuckled a bit as Dean's asshole clenched up when he touched it and then relaxed again. He pulled out a bottle of lube and squirted some right into Dean's puckered hole, chuckling at him again when the shock of the cold lube going inside his ass made Dean's body jerk against his bonds.

Renee was content to just sit back and watch drew work on Dean and listen to the little whines and moans that Dean was making. Just seeing Renee watching as Drew took complete and utter control of his body was making Dean achingly hard, especially seeing how much she was enjoying the sight.

Drew slowly pushed two fingers into Dean's ass, earning a keening whine from Dean as he felt himself being stretched open. Drew continued playing with Dean's ass, curling his fingers and spreading them out…then adding another finger and doing it all over again. He kept this up until Dean was literally begging to be fucked…only then did Drew remove his fingers, earning another whine, before slipping just the tip of his cock inside Dean's ass.

"Ah come on man…just fucking pound my ass Drew…please? I need this…I need you…please?"

Drew slammed home in one swift thrust and both men moaned loudly, with Drew needing to take a second to calm himself a bit before starting again. Drew started up a hard and fast pace that had the whole bed rocking. Renee watched with her hand between her legs at first but when she heard them both moan she crawled onto the bed and knelt down so her pussy was right in Dean's face…and he wasted no time in getting to work. The first touch of Dean's tongue had Renee gasping and grabbing onto Drew's shoulders for support, clinging to him as they both rocked with the motions of Drew's thrusts. Drew came first but he kept going with several long slow thrusts until Dean made Renee scream his name and collapse into Drew's arms. Once the two recovered slightly they looked down between them at Dean's angry red cock that was begging for release and then shared a look. Drew and Renee each settled on either side of Dean and began sharing his cock like a lollipop, taking turns licking and sucking on it. At one point Renee was sucking on Dean's cock while Drew sucked his balls into his mouth and Dean swore to god he saw stars when they did that and he finally blissed out.

Drew released Dean's limbs and the trio curled up in the bed together with Dean in the middle, Drew petting Dean's head while Dean held Renee close to his chest, and they drifted off to sleep together. Dean woke the next morning feeling much calmer and more relaxed…and certainly very satisfied and loved.

A/N: The next chapter of Used No More…I wanted to keep Roman's speech and then Dean's attack on Seth kind of fits right into what I'm doing with this story so I used it but I tweaked the reason why a bit. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this…and the sexy times with our favorite trip of course lol.


	6. Moving on and Moving In

Used No Longer

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. The last several weeks my anxiety has been getting progressively worse until I finally had to go to the Doctor and go back on my meds for it. I'm doing better now but I still have headaches and can't be on the computer when they hit and could only work on a fic every couple of days…and I have 4 WWE fics going at once lol. This will be the last chapter for this story and I'm combining the last two weeks' worth of Raw into one chapter, with a lot of changes and additions of course.

Eevee4ever2004: Writing three people together is challenging but also fun. After such an emotional night I feel like Dean would need to be taken care of a bit…I know I would.

Chapter 6 – Moving on and Moving In

Raw in Charlotte, NC starts with a tribute video for Roman using his speech from the previous week with videos both from last week and from other points in his life and career. Since Renee is out on commentary Drew is by Dean's side to keep him calm and collected. He and Renee had spent the week making sure Dean knew that no matter what he did they would still be there for him.

Corbin comes out to the ring first and decides to be an ass, pissing off the fans by saying he hopes that if Roman comes back it's not to Raw. Corbin is interrupted by Lesnar and Heyman coming out to the ring and Corbin tries to introduce Lesnar but Heyman cuts him off saying, "You do your Schtick, I'll do my Schtick" which manages to get a little chuckle out of Dean and a smirk from Drew. Heyman goes off on a rant about how Brock will win the championship and people will see history happen at Crown Jewel. Braun comes out to the ring and Corbin tries to separate him and Brock by putting a hand on Braun's chest so Braun slams him to the ground…then does it again…and when the crowd chants "one more time" he does it a third time…and then Lesnar sneaks up behind Braun and gives him an F5 but he gets up less than a minute later.

Shortly after that a replay is shown of Dean turning on Seth after winning the tag-team titles with Drew the previous week. Dean curls his lip up at the things the two male commenters say about him but he can't stop the happy smile when Renee defends him.

"That's our girl."

"Damn right Drew. How the hell did I get so lucky to have you two in my life?"

"Just by bein yerself Dean. And we'll always be here, not matter what."

"I know."

Later on in the night a video package is shown from a month prior when Roman and other superstars visited children with cancer and some of those children are shown with their own messages of support for Roman. Dean smiles a little at that because Roman was never the one he had a problem with, he just got caught in the middle as always. Michael tries to speak after the video but is drowned out by the fans chanting "Roman" over and over so he has to wait for them to settle a bit before rehashing the fallout between Dean and Seth, showing a video of the match him and Drew won and Dean's attack on Seth following that win. Seth then comes out to the ring with his Intercontinental Championship around his waist.

"What a week, man, what a week. It has been a roller coaster of emotions to say the least…and I'm feelin a lot of things, but guys, the first thing I feel that I wanna tell you about is the gratitude that I feel. All the love and support that you guys have sent out to Roman Reigns this week, that is powerful, that is beautiful, and I thank you on behalf of him. Thank you for that."

The crowd starts up a "Thank you Roman" chant that has Seth giving a smile tinged with sadness. Dean is sneering at the image of Seth on the screen and then marches off, Drew following him as he heads towards where the Shield usually made their entrances from.

"That positivity makes me happy, man. That makes me real happy, that makes me smile, it makes me feel good. You know what also makes me feel good? Last week, I became Raw Tag-Team Champion for the third time…but I'm also feelin kind of sad because I should be out here celebrating that with my friend, and my partner, and my brother Dean Ambrose…but that's impossible because Ambrose turned his back on me, he turned his back on the Shield, he turned his back on all of us…and uh…if I'm being honest…that makes me feel…a little guilty…cuz I…I've been wonderin all week if maybe that wasn't my fault…you know maybe…maybe what I did four years ago…Ambrose just couldn't forgive that…maybe he held that inside…maybe he let it fester…and maybe he lashed out…maybe it was a wrong place, wrong time, wrong person situation…I don't know. I feel frustrated, I feel confused, and the only person who has the answers is Dean Ambrose. The…problem with that is that Dean Ambrose is the kind of guy that if he doesn't want to be found he's…not gonna be found. So I didn't call, I didn't text because one thing I did know for sure was that I could find Dean Ambrose here tonight…so Ambrose…I am asking you as a friend, as a brother…come on out here and tell us why. You wanted the spotlight Dean? It's all yours. Come down here and have it."

Dean's music hits and Seth stares up at the stage waiting for him to come out but he never does. Instead he appears at the top of the steps above the fans, pacing back and forth and clearly agitated already while Drew leans against the wall behind him and watches him closely. They both proudly wear their tag-team belts around their waists.

"Oh…ok, alright…so last week you turn your back on the Shield and this week you mock the Shield…look I don't want to know why from all the way up there. Why don't you come down here, get in this ring, face me like a man, and give me the answer I deserve?"

Dean just stares down at Seth, unmoving, as Seth tries to get him to go down to the ring so Seth starts getting mad. Drew growls, nearly snarling at what Seth says to Dean while acting like Dean is somehow the bad guy in all of this.

"Come on Ambrose! You know what? At least when I put the knife in your back I had the decency to stare you in the eye and tell you why I did it! So walk down those stairs, I know you know how to do it, get in this ring and face me like a man."

Dean walks a few steps down and sits on the railing with one leg up on the rail and the other planted on the floor before pulling a microphone from his jacket pocket. He brings it up to his mouth and then looks either side at the fans before lowering the microphone again. He makes a face while bringing it back up, index finger tapping away, but then lowers it again and just stares down at Seth. The fans start chanting "You Sold Out" which makes no sense to Drew since Dean hasn't sold out to anyone, merely choosing to follow his own path.

"You know what man? You really are a cold-hearted bastard. On the most emotional night in the history of the Shield, you spat on us, on everything we stand for…a night when Roman leaves to battle Leukemia and you make it all about you…somehow, someway, you make it all about you Ambrose! You know what? You want the spotlight? You want it so bad, you selfish son of I swear, you want it so bad? Well you got it…because I am fixed on you for as long as I live and I am gonna make your life a living hell. Hey, you know what man? Maybe it wasn't just a nickname…you really are…a soulless Lunatic."

Dean's face looks extremely angry but he still remains in place, refusing to come down to the ring. Drew comes up behind Dean and puts his hands on his shoulders, smiling slightly when Dean leans back against him. As Dean goes to raise the mic again Seth interrupts him.

"Alright, you don't wanna come down here? You don't wanna come down here, then you stay right there…I'll come up there and beat an answer out of you!"

As Seth climbs out of the ring Dean says something along the lines of "yeah right" without the microphone and walks away, Drew right behind him after giving Seth a glare that could curdle milk. Seth is left frustrated and without answers, as are the few fans who haven't already used their brains to realize why Dean snapped on Seth.

An interview backstage is shown with Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush, though Rush does all of the talking. He says that Lashley will beat Seth in the World Cup because Seth's mental state is not in the game due to what's going on. Drew and Dean both hope that turns out to be true. Dolph Ziggler ends up facing Apollo Cruz and winning, giving him some momentum going into Crown Jewel.

After the show Drew and Dean wait for Renee and the trio heads back to the hotel together. The next day they all head to Saudi Arabia, since Dean had decided he would go with them after Renee was given permission to join the commentary team for the show. Dean and Drew watch the show from backstage as neither of them actually has a match, they merely went to support and protect Renee. After the show is over they fly over to Europe where the WWE's European Tour has begun.

The following Raw is a few days later in Manchester, England and Baron Corbin assembles almost the entire roster on the stage minus a few people, with security in front of the ring before coming out and strolling down to the ring. Most of the superstars seem rather unimpressed, especially Balor and Elias who seem to be talking about Corbin. Footage is shown of Corbin attacking Braun with the Universal title just before his match at Crown Jewel against Lesnar and Braun receiving multiple F5s, one right over the top rope, but getting up again and again until the last one finally takes him down and Lesnar is once again champion. Something the fans are clearly still upset about from the sound of the extremely loud boos that fill the arena.

Corbin mentions that the Smackdown Chairman, Shane McMahon, stole the WWE World Cup from Dolph and that Stephanie will address that next week when she comes back, then names himself as the Captain of the Raw men's team for Survivor Series. He also names Dolph, Drew, and Braun as the first of five competitors…even going so far as to say that Braun will realize that what he did at Crown Jewel was a "teaching lesson". Drew isn't thrilled to have to work with those two again, but the chance of winning the match for Team Raw is too good to pass up. Corbin then announces the Captain for the women's team as Alexa Bliss, which doesn't seem to sit well with some of the ladies on stage.

After Alexa talks about herself and why she's the perfect choice for captain, she tells the ladies she'll be watching all of their matches closely and sets a rematch from Evolution between the Riot Squad and their rivals Natalya, Sasha, and Bayley. Corbin seems impressed, while Alexa is just her usual smug self. When Alexa tries to set the match for right then Kurt Angle's music interrupts her and annoys both her and Corbin. Angle challenges Corbin to a match and if Angle wins he not only competes at Survivor Series but he also becomes Team Captain. When Corbin ignores him Angle plows on to poke at the man's overinflated ego.

"What kind of leader are you? You expect everyone on this roster to step up, but you never do. You're an embarrassment to Monday Night Raw."

"You know what Kurt? You want your match? You got it…and if you win…you'll get what you want…you can be captain of the team…but I wouldn't get your hopes up. The only way I see you going to Survivor Series is if you buy a ticket."

"The only way you're going to Survivor Series is on crutches…after I snap your ankle in two! Oh it's true, it's damn true."

Bayley is standing behind Angle and chants right along with him and the fans. Corbin tells Alexa to continue and she repeats herself only to be interrupted once again, this time by Braun Strowman. Strowman bulldozes his way through Corbin's "security" team and then chases him out of the ring and up the ramp where the men of the roster attempt to stop him…attempt being the operative word here. Alexa wisely stayed in the corner of the ring through this whole thing in order to be out of the line of fire. Braun breaks free and leaves the men fighting each other on the stage and ramp while he storms backstage on the hunt for Corbin. He scares the hell out of a backstage tech and tells him to tell Corbin that when Braun finds him he's gonna "Get these hands" and the poor guy runs off as fast as he can. Braun is still on the hunt for Corbin after the first match and ends up searching bathroom stalls for him and scaring a man who is just trying to do his business in there.

Seth is shown walking backstage with the Intercontinental title around his waist while Michael mentions that Dean had been seen in the arena earlier in the afternoon so maybe Seth will finally get his answers. Seth heads to the ring and the clips of Seth and Dean winning the belts before dean turned on Seth are shown once again before Seth speaks.

"You know…I actually planned on coming out here with my title AND a giant trophy…but, uh, yeah…things didn't quite go my way in the WWE World Cup. I did not win the best in the world tournament…and on top of that…Baron Corbin, our scumbag acting general manager, helped…of all people…Brock Lesnar regain the Universal title…and for everything that Roman Reigns worked for to take that title from Brock Lesnar…for everything Roman Reigns is fighting for now…I'll tell you…that is a slap in the face! It's a slap in the face to Roman…it's a slap in the face to me…it's a slap in the face to everybody in that locker room…and it is a slap in the face to every single person here tonight! You know what? I'd tell Brock Lesnar that to his face…but Brock Lesnar is not here tonight. Shocker…I know…but you know who is here tonight? Dean Ambrose is here tonight. It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago the Shield was on top of the world. Last week I called Dean Ambrose out…I asked him to come out here…I asked him to tell me why he put the knife in my back and he didn't even have the guts to stand in this ring across from me. Now I could…call Dean Ambrose out again…right here, right now…ask him to come down, stare at me in this ring, man to man, and tell me why he did what he did…but…I don't want to waste your time and truth be told…as you guys say here in Manchester…Dean Ambrose…doesn't have the bollocks. So…let me get to why I AM out here and that's…the Raw tag-team championships. Dean and his new buddy McIntyre managed to beat myself and Dolph last week to gain the two belts…and you know what? Congrats guys…you managed to beat a team that can't stand each other…way to go. I'm challenging you two to face me and a partner I choose next week for…"

Baron Corbin interrupts Seth, shown up on the Titantron with security guys in what looks to be the parking garage of the arena or some other place with a rolling door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…guys, barricade the door…Seth…I disagree with you…I don't think you need a partner…so tonight you can prove that to me by facing off…against these guys."

The AOP comes out to the ring and Seth's face falls as he realizes he has to fight these two behemoths on his own. Seth fights valiantly but in the end he loses after being decimated by the AOP's double-team move.

As Seth is reeling in pain and trying to regain himself Dean comes strolling through the fans and out to the ring and drops to his knees next to Seth. Drew is backstage, just behind the curtain, watching and waiting for Dean to come back. Seth is looking up at Dean with pain and hurt clear in his eyes…but also confusion.

"You wanna know…WHY…I did what I did?"

Dean lowers the mic, shaking his head as he stands back up, Seth slowly getting to his feet as well while asking why before Dean pulls a Dirty Deeds on him and leaves the ring. Dean heads up the ramp and stops just shy of the stage, bouncing a bit as he listens to the crowd's mix of cheers and boos, making faces at the fans for a moment before heading backstage and into the waiting arms of Drew. Back in the ring Seth struggles to try and get to his feet but his leg seems to keep buckling underneath of him…he does eventually get to his feet and limp his way up the ramp and backstage.

Charley interviews Corbin backstage and he says he's not afraid of Braun…but Charley gives away his location in a storage room and moments later Braun is inside taking out more security as Corbin runs away yet again.

Ziggler comes out to speak, clearly angry about what Shane McMahon did to him at Crown Jewel. Elias interrupts him and just starts playing his guitar while the fans chant, "Oh walk with Elias" before he speaks. He and Ziggler go back and forth a bit and Elias plays his song about Dolph, then Dolph challenges him to come to the ring and say it to his face.

"All you had to do was ask."

Elias heads down the ramp, shedding his scarves and shirt as he goes. After a hard fought, back and forth match Elias pulls off the win with his finisher 'Drift Away', leaving a very unhappy Dolph in the ring. Drew just looks smug as hell that Dolph lost and Dean snorts softly at him.

"Lookin a little too pleased there drew."

"His ego is too big for his talent…he needs to be taken down a notch or two."

"Not gonna argue that point."

In a backstage interview Kayla asks Finn Balor to address Lio Rush slapping him last week while Lashley had him in a full Nelson hold. This is followed by Finn having a rematch against Lashley, who goes out first with Lio Rush at his side as always. Finn is the next one to come out, with a great deal of love from the Manchester fans. At one point in the match Finn throws Lashley over the top rope and then slides feet first into Lio Rush's face for a little payback…but in the end he loses the match.

While Lashley and Rush are celebrating Drew McIntyre stomps out to the ring, staring Lashley down, and gets right up in his face as soon as he sheds his long coat. Finn is looking up from the mat where he's holding his arm and Rush is trying to get Lashley to leave the ring without starting a fight…which he manages, barely. Drew seems to stay between Lashley and Finn, even helping Finn up off the mat and holding him steady…but then he shoves Finn into the ropes and hits him with a Claymore kick. Dean watches a monitor in the back, a vicious smirk curling his lips and making the rest of the superstars avoid getting too close to him.

Kurt Angle comes out after Finn is helped into the back and immediately goes after Drew before the bell can even ring. Drew dominates most of the match, mocking Kurt by offering his leg for the Angle-Lock and then beating Kurt down every time he tries it. Drew is basically just playing with Kurt, toying with him like a cat with a mouse. He starts getting in Kurt's face and saying he's an embarrassment to himself and his family, and apparently pushes him too far because Kurt snaps into action and manages to get Drew in the Angle-Lock…but Drew manages to turn over onto his back and kick Kurt away from him. Drew is clearly hurting but it seems to just fuel his rage as he goes after Kurt and uses his own Angle-Slam against him. Drew sits next to Kurt for a moment before getting a vicious look on his face, moving around Kurt like he's stalking his prey before putting Kurt in his own submission hold, the Angle-Lock. Kurt holds out as long as he can but eventually has to tap-out. Drew is beyond smug as he leaves, pausing at the top of the ramp to smirk down at Kurt. As soon as he gets backstage, still smirking, he's met by an equally smirking Dena Ambrose.

"Nice touch Drew, using his own moves against him like that. You were just toying with him for most of that match."

"Aye…he was too easy…I just let myself have a little too much fun and almost paid for it."

"How's that ankle anyway?"

"It's fine…you and Renee can nurse it back to health for me."

"Oooo…maybe we can talk her into wearing a sexy nurse outfit for us…"

"I do love the way your mind works love."

Renee soon joined them and Dean was quick to present his idea which had her laughing…but not saying no. The trio left the arena together and the rest of the roster finally started to realize that a new era had begun…the Era of the Lunatic and the Psycopath dominating the division. Some were holding out hope that whenever Roman would finally return he could bring Dean back into the Shield and fix things between him and Seth…while others were certain that Dean and Seth were never going to be able to get along again. Everyone was positive, however, that Dean and Drew being a team was not going to end well for anyone that tried to go up against them in the ring.

The trio took a few days off to move Drew's things into Dean and Renee's house in Las Vegas and introduce him to Dean's dog, Blue, who seemed to fall in love with Drew as soon as they met. Dean watched Drew and Renee play with the bulldog and just smiled as he finally saw a bright and happy future for himself and his chosen family.

A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I may do a sequel in the future but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
